


Still A Better Love Story Than Twilight

by Xbabymeow (KanateFonseka)



Category: ADDICTION(Jpop group), IVVY(Jpop group), Jpop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, BL Fantasy, BTS are trying to make friends, Beta J Hope, Beta Seokjin, Beta Suga, Comedy, Crossover, Dark Elves, Drama, Fantasy, Fitting In, Friendship, Kpop&Jpop, M/M, More tags later, Omega Kim Taehyung, Omega Park Jimin, Romance, Seme Jungkook, Top Jeon Jungkook, Uke Hiroto, Vampire Hiroto, Werewolf Jungkook, awkward at first, blood sucking, curious jungkook, lots of comedy, monster au, natural enimies, overprotective jungkook, romantic, smooth to complicated, super natural - Freeform, sweetheart Hiroto, understanding each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanateFonseka/pseuds/Xbabymeow
Summary: When GoeSuta academy enrolls their very first werewolf pack, Jeon Jungkook, the most curious Alpha of the pack takes interest in Hiroto a Japanese vampire. Despite the two species being natural enemies, both of them end up making each other’s academy life so much more entertaining. While Hiroto’s best friend KB, tries to win over a fiery and headstrong Taehyung, Jimin finds himself trying to melt the heart of an ice demon who may not be as immune to Jimin’s softness as he pretends to be...When the academy students go on their annual two week field trip, things were fine. Until the wolves find themselves becoming the preys of a relentless predator. And the BangTang pack has to rely on their new found friends a little more.Established: Namjoon x JinHoseok x Yoongi





	1. Curiosity killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiroto moved his right arm which was above his head slightly, but at the subtle movement a loud growl sounded from Jungkook’s throat making the smaller boy freeze. Their eyes still hadn’t broken away from each other, the wolf still hovering over him with bared fangs and feral eyes, Jungkook looked like the animal he could become.
> 
> “Jungkook get-”
> 
> “Don’t.” Hiroto’s words caught in his throat at the command. Jungkook’s voice came out in deep inhuman growls.
> 
> The vampire looked deep into the other boy’s eyes, at first he thought he saw a wild and dangerous animal, but this time he saw a man fighting for control over his inner beast.
> 
> “Don’t move, don’t do anything, I’ll break you if you do.” The words sounded angry, vicious and threatening, but... Hiroto somehow knew Jungkook was pleading with him, warning him that he wasn’t the one in control anymore. The vampire was scared, but at the same time he knew the wolf wasn’t trying to hurt him.

The bell rang loudly through the haunted corridors of GoeSuta academy, Hiroto slumped into his seat, he had a science lecture with Professor Stein; he would most likely speak on something related to electricity, and of course he would use that to sneak in the fact that he had brought a person to life. The old Dr./professor had been bragging about that for years and to be honest NO ONE REALLY CARED!

But it would seem that class wasn't going to be as uneventful as the modern Japanese vampire had feared. It started when his friend Toshiki floated into class, he didn't use the door of course more like just walked through the walls, Toshiki was a specter, you could tell from his thin wispy build and the way his skin turned translucent in sun light. Specters were known to be gossips so the minute the pale boy spotted Hiroto he rushed up to him and claimed the seat on his left, "did you hear?" He asked, and the Japanese vampire knew that his friend didn't really want a reply.

"There's a few new kids dropping in starting today, and guess what." Once again Hiroto made no move to open his mouth, so Toshiki continued, "it’s an entire werewolf pack." Now this prompted a reaction out of the cold blooded Japanese since he bolted up from his chair in shock knocking his knee on the table in the process.

He groaned in pain just as professor Stein made an appearance, "what's with all the racquet! It sounds like there's a banshee in here!" Hiroto thought he was totally exaggerating, I mean his groan wasn't that loud, since a banshee could make your head explode. But he had more important things to worry about, like the werewolf that had just walked into the class, and to make matters worse he was staring right at the young vampire.

Quick monster fun fact; werewolves and vampires **_DON'T_** get along. Hiroto had not had the opportunity to meet one in real life but he could definitely tell that the stranger in the room was a werewolf. And it was obvious that the dark haired wolf knew he was a vampire from the way his slightly golden eyes narrowed at him accusingly. Hiroto swallowed around the lump in his throat. This wolf was strong, he could feel it, an ‘Alpha’ that’s what werewolves like the one here was called right? Hiroto wasn’t sure. He felt terrified and fascinated at the same time as wolf’s golden gaze held his steadily.

The room temperature dropped a couple thousand degrees, and it probably wasn't because of the Yeti sitting in the back of the class (and even it was shivering). Professor Stein was of course blissfully unaware of the stare down or just chose to ignore it and continued, in his regular grouchy fashion, to introduce the tall dark haired boy, "alright class this is Jeon Jungkook, he just recently transferred here with the rest of his pack and is one of our first werewolves... I have nothing more to say about that, so Jungkook, please take a seat next to Hiroto, he's the vampire over there."

And just like that the room turned from briskly cold to an icy wasteland. The rest of the class tried to subtly give the two some space as Jungkook made his way towards Hiroto, neither of them took their eyes off each other.

Jungkook sat down in the seat next to Hiroto it was a three seater, so Hiroto had nowhere to go since Toshiki didn't even offer to switch seats with him, even though he could plainly see that his friend was uncomfortable because on top of being gossips Spectres also had a sadistic side. Hiroto shifted slightly closer to Toshiki who gave him an easy smile, as if he wasn’t enjoying himself, Hiroto predicted this lecture was going to get very uncomfortable.

Jungkook wasn't faring that well either he was fighting his instincts to growl at the young vampire, he kept shifting in his seat trying to put some space between them, as Professor Stein began his lecture. It was two sentences in when he realised he didn't have a textbook since the school hadn't supplied him with one yet. His pack’s transfer was quite sudden after all.

He looked around and everyone seemed to be paying attention occasionally jotting notes down on their textbook and Jungkook was left there staring like an idiot, he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, he really really hated this! He never wanted to move to this stupid neighborhood or come to this crappy school, and so far his first day has been the worst and it was only first period. All his pack mates were given very different schedules in order to, quote ‘ _experience school life to the fulles_ t’ unquote. He could almost hear the rest of the class laughing at him, it could’ve been his imagination, but werewolves’ pride was easily wounded and nothing was a bigger insult to his pride then the thought that a Vampire might be laughing at his expense right now.

He didn't know what he was expected to do now, and honestly he felt helpless, of course he refused to have a break down in the middle of class, he was a freaking werewolf for crying out loud! So he sat there awkwardly trying to find something for his eyes to focus on, until he caught a glimpse of movement to his side, a pale hand slid a textbook in front of him. Jungkook's eyes snapped up to meet dark coffee coloured orbs, his mouth gaped open and closed in shock. "I thought you didn't have a textbook." He muttered Jungkook swallowed and slowly nodded, Hiroto gave him a small guarded smile and Jungkook noticed the delicate fang that was usually covered by his plump bottom lip, now that the werewolf was looking at him properly the little vampire was kinda... cute? But he couldn’t let his guard down just because of something like this, none the less Jungkook let himself lean a little closer to the other, purely to see the textbook better.

The rest of the lesson had Jungkook sneaking glances at the vampire beside him, he wondered why his kind hated vampires since this one didn't seem that bad. He wasn't paying attention to the professor anymore, he observed the smaller monster next to him without being too obvious, he was fascinated by the pearl white fangs that occasionally peeked out from his mouth he wondered if they were as sharp as the stories said. He started to take note of other things too, he noticed that the vampire was slightly smaller than him, brown hair fell slightly over his eyes and he had a habit of nibbling on his pen and that he seemed to find science lectures a complete bore judging from the way he rolled his eyes.

"And you know kids, there was this one time when I brought someone to life, you may know him, his name was Frankenstein they even wrote a book about him." Oh great, Hiroto bit back a groan as the former Dr. Stein was about to launch into the story which I repeat NO ONE REALLY CARED ABOUT!

"But didn't Frankenstein like die... again?" Hiroto's dark eyes snapped towards the cheeky werewolf, at the same time as the Professor's of course Stein flushed red in indignant anger and shouted, "JEON JUNGKOOK, YOU ARE TO STAY AFTER CLASS AND CLEANUP!" Jungkook nearly fell out of his chair, he didn't expect such a drastic reaction. Was it something he said?

The rest of the class chuckled, some found his remark actually amusing others just found the fact that he got punished amusing. "C'mon Prof, that's a little harsh don't you think?" Hiroto spoke up, he didn't know why he was defending the werewolf but it was the right thing to do in his mind, plus this wolf didn't really do anything wrong, and Vampires had a strong sense of justice.

"Well Hiroto since you seem to like being the hero, you can stay after along with Jungkook for cleanup." Stein said cruelly smirking at the two. The young wolf barely held back a snarl at how unfair this professor was being, he looked at the vampire beside him a little guiltily, "Sorry." Jungkook mumbled, but Hiroto just sighed and gave the raven haired boy a reluctantly beautiful smile, “guess it can’t be helped, Jungkook-kun.” The vampire unconsciously added the Japanese Honorific.

Jungkook felt his heart jump, and he looked away quickly to hide the color on his cheeks.

*****  
Later the vampire and the werewolf found themselves sweeping the empty classroom, in Hiroto's mind it wasn't all bad since he got to skip out on his history class with Ms. West (yknow the wicked witch from the wizard of Oz).

"I really am sorry you got dragged into this." Jungkook apologized, Hiroto brushed it off with a wave of his hand, "it's fine, actually it's worth it to see Professor Stein be kicked off his high horse." Both boys chuckled lightly remembering the Science teacher's flushed indignant face.

"So ummm... why did you stick your neck out for me back there?" Jungkook couldn't resist asking, the other boy shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, for a werewolf you don't seem that bad, I guess." Hiroto said flashing the young wolf another one of those sudden smiles revealing his pearly fang, the golden eyed boy's senses kick into overdrive, he took a subtle deep breath and his keen nose could easily pick up the pleasant fading aroma of snow and pine trees that was the young vampire's scent.

Although he would not admit it; he found the small vampire very interesting both his appearance and demeanor had something that drew Jungkook in. He looked at the other monster, who had continued sweeping,then his eyes zoned in on the vampire’s soft lips, "Can I..." He trailed off not sure of how to phrase his next words, he looked down at the ground his cheeks carrying a pink tint, he felt like a shy awkward elementary school boy. He realized Hiroto was waiting for him to continue, "can I um... this is gonna sound stupid- but can I maybe... touch your fangs?"

Hiroto was mildly taken aback by the randomness of the request, and it would have made him blush but vampires didn't carry body heat like werewolves did. "Ummmm... sure." The young vampire found himself agreeing for reasons that shall remain unknown.

Nervously, the dark haired male stepped closer to Hiroto as if afraid to frighten the smaller monster. He tentatively lifted his finger to the plush lips and Hiroto parted them so that the appendage could slip past. Jungkook's not afraid to admit that he was thoroughly fascinated by the gentle curve of the fangs which ended in a sharp needle like point, unlike werewolf canines vampire fangs only appeared on top whereas werewolves had two canines on both top and bottom rows. If anyone were to walk in they'd stumble upon the abnormal vision of a werewolf poking tenderly at a vampire's pristine white fangs.

After a moment the werewolf stepped back his curiosity completely satiated, "does it hurt a person you bite? When you... you know drink... from them?" Jungkook cringed at his own words, he hoped whatever he was saying wasn’t offensive.

Hiroto shook his head, "They shouldn't feel a thing according to my dad, but then again I've never actually bitten anyone."

This surprised the young werewolf, "you haven't? But isn't that how you guys like... eat?"

"Well technically no... you see we eat like regular humans, don't believe everything you hear or read. It's more like blood is kinda like an aphrodisiac to us, it tastes good, like really good, kinda like a drug. Which is why drinking someone's blood is kinda a sign of intimacy in vampire covens."

Hiroto found it unbelievably adorable the way Jungkook's eyes widened in fascination as he explained. "I think I get it, so it's like something you guys do for pleasure right?" Jungkook asked and the vampire nodded.

Jungkook let out a thoughtful hum, "then what happens if you bite a werewolf?" Hiroto's coffee brown eyes looked at him in surprise, "ummm... I don't know." He said cautiously.

This once again sparked the flames of curiosity which burned bright in Jungkook he knew the saying about curiosity and the cat, but the werewolf never liked cats, and he doubted being curious would really get him killed, "why don't we find out?" He asked smirking at the small vampire.

Hiroto gave him a disbelieving look, "you want me to bite you?"

"You said yourself it won't hurt, so why not?" Hiroto couldn't understand this wolf's logic, for one thing he had never drank anyone's blood before... and another thing was that they didn't know what would happen if they went through with this. What if something went wrong? What if one or both of them got hurt? Was this werewolf not as sane as he thought he was? Hasn’t anyone ever told him that curiosity killed the cat?

But the curious wolf had leaned against a desk already loosening his tie and undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, exposing his neck, _offering it to the vampire_.

Hiroto could now hear the blood running through the warm blooded werewolf's veins. Since the werewolves had their amazing sense of smell a vampire’s hearing could easily rival that, Hiroto gulped the sound of a steady pulse making his mouth water slightly. Jungkook look at the vampire expectantly head slightly tilted to have his dark locks fall over his golden eyes the Hiroto was clearly hesitant he knew they probably shouldn't be doing this, but Jungkook was still curious and he wanted to know what it would feel like, there probably weren't going to be a lot of opportunities where he got to meet a vampire who was as non threatening and sweet as Hiroto was, so he wasn't at all afraid.

Hiroto stepped towards him slowly and Jungkook was captivated with how the vampire's dark coffee colored orbs glowed a deep entrancing shade of red that rivaled that of a rose. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around him and leaned towards the werewolf's neck because of their height difference Jungkook had to lean into Hiroto.

" ** _stop me if I hurt you_**." Hiroto whispered against the sensitive skin as he bared his fangs.

Jungkook shut his eyes expecting it to feel like getting a shot, but he just felt the slightest pressure against his neck, he wondered if the vampire had even bitten him at all. But then he gasped in pleasure feeling heat rush south but also stream away through the veins in his neck.

His nerves felt over sensitive to everything; the air turned cold around him and the subtlest breeze felt like ice but at the same time his skin burned in the places where Hiroto’s body was pressed against his, he knew vampires couldn’t give out any warmth but right then his clothes felt too confining and he wanted the vampire’s body closer, wanted that hotness to burn him. His skin wasn’t the only thing that had become attuned to every sensation, his ears picked up the sound of Hiroto swallowing and sucking against his skin he could hear the blood in his veins flowing out, the reality that this smaller boy was potentially sucking the life out of him hit Jungkook but he didn’t care, his brain felt light and he could only focus on the pleasure building inside him, his veins all sung from every sensation. He took a deep breath trying to get some air in his lungs when he was hit with Hiroto’s scent, before his sensitive nose only smelt traces of snow and pine now he could feel, he could see, a forest of snow covered pine trees, he tasted the frosty mountain as he felt the icy wind sweeping around him, it was like he was running through the mountains so fast that his shadow couldn’t keep up, he gave himself over to the sensation and realized it wasn’t him who was running, the white mountains he had never seen before felt too familiar, he realized that somehow he was sharing one of Hiroto’s memories, he felt the freedom the adrenaline and he loved it.

All too soon it ended, the sensations, which shook every nerve in his body, stilled. He opened his eyes not remembering when he had closed them, he was breathing hard and he realized he was painfully aroused, he felt his hard aching member pulse in his all too tight pants.

Jungkook’s sight came into focus and locked onto the vision before him, Hiroto had a red stain trickling from the corner of his mouth down his chin, his lips were parted as he lifted a hand to his mouth in a daze his finger gathering the trace amount of blood bringing it to his own lips and sucking on it almost greedily. His red eyes glowed, and he looked so erotic, Jungkook was close to losing it. Hearing the pleasured moan that escaped those plump lips as he swallowed the life liquid made something in Jungkook snap.

Rational thought had vanished all the werewolf could see was the scarlet eyed male before him, mine.

Hiroto’s mind was hazy, he felt strong arms push him down over a large wooden surface, he moaned as hot hands explored his pale skin, it felt good, to be touched like this felt so good. The warm blood in his belly numbing out his mind as his shirt was pulled up and hot lips burned their way all over his chest, he was completely lost to the pleasure his member hardening against a taught muscled abdomen, it wasn’t until he felt something hard rutting between his legs that he realized. He realized where he was, who was on top of him and what he was letting him do.

“ ** _s-STOP IT_!** ”

Immediately every movement froze there was only the loud breathing of the person above him, his lips still hovering over Hiroto’s lower rib cage. Hiroto’s right hand was raised above his head his left at his side, upper body bent over the table his lower half hanging off the edge uncomfortably, neither of them moved, Hiroto couldn’t, in this position both Jungkook’s strong arms had him caged. Slowly, the wolf shifted moving up the Japanese vampire’s body, their eyes met, Hiroto’s were no longer glowing red; they were wide, dark and scared. Jungkook didn’t shift his gaze his pupils were blown wide making his ethereal golden eyes looked liked the sun being eclipsed by the dark moon.

Hiroto moved his right arm which was above his head slightly, but at the subtle movement a loud growl sounded from Jungkook’s throat making the smaller boy freeze. Their eyes still hadn’t broken away from each other, the wolf still hovering over him with bared fangs and feral eyes, Jungkook looked like the animal he could become.

“Jungkook get-”

“ ** _Don’t._** ” Hiroto’s words caught in his throat at the command. Jungkook’s voice came out in deep inhuman growls.

The vampire looked deep into the other boy’s eyes, at first he thought he saw a wild and dangerous animal, but this time he saw a man fighting for control over his inner beast.

“ ** _Don’t move, don’t do anything, I’ll break you if you do._** ” The words sounded angry, vicious and threatening, but... Hiroto somehow knew Jungkook was pleading with him, warning him that he wasn’t the one in control anymore. The vampire was scared, but at the same time he knew the wolf wasn’t trying to hurt him.

“Please calm down.” Hiroto whispered. He may have never met a werewolf before, but he knew you should never spook a wild animal. Jungkook’s eyes still held his, there was something human returning to his gaze, his breathing was less shallow and slowly his lips closed over his teeth at the same time his eyelids dropped down and he closed his eyes.

Gradually the werewolf’s weight and warmth faded from Hiroto’s body, the other boy still kept his eyes closed as he stood up straight, Hiroto got the message. The vampire walked to the door trying not to show how much his legs were trembling, he grabbed the door just as he was about to exit, and turned to look back at the werewolf who stood alone in the room. The latter was looking straight at him with that golden gaze again, only this time there was no ferocity or uncontrolled wildness in his eyes, the vampire thought the wolf looked so lonely as he continued to watch him from where he stood. But Hiroto didn’t allow himself to overthink, instead he ran, he knew he was being a coward but he still ran away because he couldn’t face the pain and vulnerability in that young wolf’s eyes.


	2. The boy who cried wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate it all! The rules! The students! Vampires! I hate ‘em! Why’d we have to leave Neugdae? Huh? We would’ve been perfectly fine! We don’t belong with these other fucking monsters! We’re wolves, we’re a pack, we don’t need anyone but each other!”
> 
> The other wolves stood stunned at the outburst, but all of them lowered their eyes knowing it was true, they were a pack that always stuck together since they were pups, they never had to feel out of place in Neugdae since it was a werewolf town. But here? Here they were outsiders.
> 
> “Suck it up.” The harsh words broke the silence of self pity, all eyes turned to Yoongi, “We are not going to start feeling sorry for ourselves. We didn’t have a choice to come here, and it sucks cuz we’re probably always going to be the outsiders. But like Taehyung said, we’re werewolves and we are a pack. We have each other’s back, and we don’t have to give a fuck about anyone else in this shitty school.”
> 
> The other wolves smiled at the beta wolf’s honesty, no more pity parties, they all silently agreed.

Hiroto’s speed carried him to his dorm room in seven seconds, it was at least a ten minute drive for an average person, not including the stairs where Hiroto’s room was on the fifth floor. The GoeSuta dorms were built away from the campus because they were huge, since they were meant to house the giants as well, giants could only shrink so much. One room could take four people but the students were only expected to stay in pairs.

  
The young vampires as one of the rare few non-giants who didn’t have a roommate, and that suited him just fine. Hiroto walked into his sanctuary, his mind was too occupied with processing what had taken place in the science classroom to notice the cardboard boxes piled on the other side of the room where a bed, which until now was unused, was neatly made with fresh sheets.

  
Walking into the bathroom he splashed some water on his face, looking up at the mirror, as usual he didn’t see himself reflected back through the glass, Vampires didn’t have a reflection. But what he saw behind him made him freeze for the nth time that evening, ‘ _No! Not again! Not another one_!’ He thought as he whipped around to gape at the other male in the room.

  
The tall sandy blonde was watching him, from the sound of his heartbeat Hiroto knew he was a werewolf. A werewolf in _his_ room! Why? The vampire felt he had been traumatized enough. The Japanese didn’t think straight, he wasn’t thinking at all when he used his super speed to try and make a run for it. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What kind of an idiot made a sudden move in front of an already on edge wolf? On top of that why’d he think he would’ve been able to make it to the door when the wolf stood literally two steps from it? Hiroto mentally punched himself a hundred times over as he was grabbed around the waist by inhuman strength and was pushed down on his own bed with a werewolf straddling his hips.

  
Lean arms pinned his hands above his head and he heard snarling as he struggled. He was underneath a werewolf again, this must be ‘pin-the-vampire-down’ day for them since what are the chances that Hiroto had never even glimpsed a werewolf before today, yet gets thrown onto some surface twice on the same day.

  
He didn’t feel even a thread of that sense of security he had felt subtly with Jungkook, this werewolf might actually hurt him, _this werewolf would hurt him_. His Vampiric sense of self preservation triggered something in him, his kind wasn’t known for strength or at least they weren’t as strong as a werewolf or an ogre but Hiroto had tricks of his own.

  
He closed his eyes and stopped struggling, he could feel the strong blonde’s confusion, and when he next opened his eyes they had started glowing a striking ruby red as beautiful as the danger they entailed. The wolf howled in pain his body convulsing unnaturally, his hands releasing Hiroto’s as he fell to the floor, his deceptively delicate body still spasming.

  
Hiroto knew he was torturing the other male, he should stop, this wasn’t him. But the confusion of the days events as well as the indignity the two werewolves had caused him made his inner monster want to see this boy suffer.

  
The werewolf whined and let out strangled howls. The pain made him want to claw out his internal organs to make it stop, everything was being crushed, he felt like he was drowning and burning at the same time, tears were leaking out of his eyes as he was being torn apart from the inside.

  
**_Stop! No more! You’re killing him!_** Hiroto’s mind screamed at him, but he didn’t stop, he _couldn’t_ stop. He focused on the blood he could here course through his victim’s veins manipulating it to flow and clot at his will, Hiroto didn’t usually use his ability to bend blood since the idea of causing so much pain to someone was something that had disgusted him, but today he wasn’t in enough control to play nice.

  
He felt another presence enter the room, footsteps ran towards him, he was grabbed by the shoulders roughly, “Hiroto! Snap out of it!” An urgent voice commanded, rouge eyes snapped towards the other man in anger, but Hiroto, even in his monstrous state recognized his friend.

  
There was a deep inhale of air, as the wolf was finally allowed to breathe. He was sweating, tears left tracks on his face but the pain had entirely vanished leaving behind the terror of the experience.  
Hiroto’s eyes once again turned towards the unknown werewolf, no trace of the deadly red to be found in his coffee colored orbs. He looked at the mess he had caused with regret, not that he did it, but regret at how he had lost control so easily, Hiroto wasn’t so gentle that he’d repent for punishing someone who had attacked him first, call it a vampire pride thing, although whether or not it’s an admirable quality is up for debate.

  
The newest edition to the whole fiasco looked at Hiroto worriedly, you’d think he’d be more worried about the werewolf that had almost died, but dark elves put their loyalties towards their friends first. Said elf had short hair which was an almost unbearable strawberry reddish pink color, the corners of his eyes were edged with delicate red wing tips (the eyeliner wings), KB had been friends with Hiroto since they were in monster kindergarten, they would sneak out to terrorize the human children.

  
“What’s going on? Taehyung!” Hiroto almost groaned in annoyance, his once peaceful dorm room was being invaded by yet another person. This time the man was tall, hair a similar strawberry color to KB’s, but not as burningly bright, was cropped and swept to the side. He had the aura of someone easygoing but at that moment the stranger was very very angry, furious didn’t cover it.

  
He half sprinted to the fallen werewolf, Teahyung, Hiroto assumed. The blonde werewolf was lifted by the other so he could sit up straight, the red haired male let Taehyung lean onto his chest, then turned narrowed eyes upon the vampire.

  
Hiroto’s stance shifted so he’d be prepared to fight, he deduced that this man too was a werewolf, he had the same Alpha feeling that Jungkook gave off but this one was much more prominent.

  
“What the hell Vampire?!” The tall Alpha growled. The young Japanese realized he was being accused.

  
“He attacked first!”

  
“Why should I believe you?” Another growl. Hiroto looked at the blonde werewolf who was still catching his breath, he didn’t know why he expected the wolf to speak up, but when no attempt was made the vampire clenched his fists, “get out of my room.” He bit out, even without raising his voice the anger was clear.

  
“I could say the same thing,” Taehyung paused to inhale in slight pain, “to you.” He finished.  
KB who had been silent up till now looked at the boxes on the other side of the room, he had been in Hiroto’s room enough to know that those didn’t belong to the vampire, “well, looks like you both have the right to stay here.” He said matter of factly, cerulean blue eyes locking on the alpha’s matching ones, “you’re roommates.”

  
“WHAT?!” Taehyung jumped to his feet, wincing a little. The other werewolf stood as well, looking at Hiroto’s part of the room. The vampire’s side had a few album CDs on his desk, navy blue sheets on the slightly ruffled bed and a soccer ball by the wall.

  
“There’s probably some mistake.” The alpha said, Hiroto decided that he found the werewolf’s deep voice unpleasant to his sensitive ears. Teahyung glared at Hiroto, KB thought the way his bottom lip pouted out as his eyes narrowed was kind of... endearing, he mentally chased off that thought, this was not the time.

  
“We can speak to a teacher and have ‘em change my room this place is huge, there’s bound to be space somewhere!” Teahyung suggested looking at his alpha with big brown doe eyes, KB bit the inside of his cheek, Hiroto was the only one who noticed the way his elven friend’s eyes turned from blue to green then back to blue within half a second. “Good luck with that.” KB said arrogantly, Hiroto raised an eyebrow at the elf but let him continue, “the place may be huge but it’s a two students per dorm policy, Unless you’re a giant that is, since most rooms are already filled you’re probably not gonna get a room to yourself, but I hope you like the smell of rotting flesh cuz the zombies are the only few remaining students who don’t have roommates.” The blonde haired wolf paled and he looked like he was about to throw up, Hiroto almost felt sorry for him... almost. He didn’t want to room with the wolf either but sticking a monster, with one of the most sensitive noses in the world, in a room which smelt like stale eggs and maggots was a whole other level of cruelty he just didn’t have.

  
“We better leave you to your decision,” KB said cheerfully, grabbing his friend’s wrist, and walking towards the door but he paused to throw one last remark over his shoulder, “by the way, zombies have a tendency to lose body parts so remember to look where you step, wouldn’t wanna accidentally squish an eyeball.”

  
Hiroto thought he heard something between a sob and a whine come from the room, as he was dragged off by the dark elf.

  
******

  
The door of the dorm closed behind the two monsters.  
“AN EYEBALL????!?!?” Taehyung shrieked looking at Namjoon desperately, “I can’t! Alpha! I can’t do it!” Even though he was the one that suggested switching rooms, the idea of zombie flesh and falling body parts made his own skin crawl.

  
Namjoon looked at his panicked pack-mate, “I-I don’t know Tae, this isn’t Neugdae. We can’t do as we please here, I’m sorry. Just bare with it, ok? I’ll figure something out, I promise.” The alpha pulled the smaller wolf close, to hug him as he released his scent to soothe the omega.  
Taehyung let himself breathe in the reassuring scent, but with it came the aroma of snow and pine reminding him that he’d be sharing a room with a fucking vampire! There was another scent in the air it was sweet and spicy at the same time, like honey cinnamon, the omega found himself focusing more on the foreign scent rather than that of his alpha.

  
The door to the room opened and more familiar scents filled the enormous dorm, Taehyung tried not to whimper when the soothing sweet scent faded. Both wolves looked up to see three figures enter the room, Namjoon’s mate Jin, followed by Jimin and Yoongi.

  
“Hey! We were about to head to the cafeteria, for a snack! And then we thought we’d help the others unpack, since only Tae and Kookie still have gotta settle in!” Jimin said cheerily, his usual sunshiny self enough to lift the heavy atmosphere a little.

  
Jin looked at Tae, the omega looked about ready to have a breakdown, “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked walking over to pet Taehyung’s head. That did it, the blonde werewolf had really tried to be strong so he wouldn’t stress out his Alpha anymore but this was all too much,

  
“ **I hate it all! The rules! The students! Vampires! I hate ‘em! Why’d we have to leave Neugdae? Huh? We would’ve been perfectly fine! We don’t belong with these other fucking monsters! We’re wolves, we’re a pack, we don’t need anyone but each other!** ”

  
The other wolves stood stunned at the outburst, but all of them lowered their eyes knowing it was true, they were a pack that always stuck together since they were pups, they never had to feel out of place in Neugdae since it was a werewolf town. But here? Here they were outsiders, a pack that had never associated with other monster species. Werewolves were a proud race, they bowed to no one, so they always believed that when they were sent here by their clan’s elder they would be able to effortlessly win the adoration of any monster but... things just looked bleak.

  
“Suck it up.” The harsh words broke the silence of self pity, all eyes turned to Yoongi, “We are not going to start feeling sorry for ourselves. We didn’t have a choice to come here, and it sucks cuz we’re probably always going to be the outsiders. But like Taehyung said, **we’re werewolves and we are a pack**. We have each other’s back, and we don’t have to give a fuck about anyone else in this shitty school.”

  
The other wolves smiled at the beta wolf’s honesty, _no more pity parties_ , they all silently agreed.

  
“Ummm... so about that food...” Jimin spoke up timidly, blushing when his stomach growled.

  
The pack-mates all burst into much needed easy laughter, “c’mon before Jimin decides to eat us!” Namjoon joked.

  
“I would never!” Jimin squeaked, but was the first to lead the pack out the door.

  
*******

  
Halfway towards the cafeteria the five wolves spotted their remaining two pack mates.

  
“Took you guys long enough!” Hoseok yelled looping his arm around Yoongi’s waist. The beta pretended to be unaffected but leaned into his mate’s touch none the less.

  
Namjoon smiled at Jungkook who was silent, the younger noticing the Alphas gaze and smiling back, albeit uneasily.

  
“Kookie! You won’t believe what I’ve been through!” Tae said, grabbing the golden eyed Alpha’s attention.

  
“What you’ve been through?” This time it was Hoseok who spoke, “Omega, please, your day couldn’t have been any crappier than mine.”

  
“You two wanna bet, cuz really mine was the worst!” Jimin chimed in, sounding a little too cheery considering the topic.

  
Jungkook appreciated his pack mates so much more thanks to the way they made him feel comfortable, unlike how even thinking about a certain vampire made him- no, stop it, forget him, right now he was with people that mattered. The young Alpha forced himself to focus on the conversation between the three most energetic pack members.

  
“Yeah so I had science with professor Stein fifth period and...” Jimin was saying, the mention of the wannabe doctor’s name reminded Jungkook of the moment he walked into science class and his eyes connected with another pair of entrancingly deep brown ones.

  
The raven haired alpha stopped to physically shake his head hoping to banish those thoughts, he looked up and blushed when he realized Jin had noticed the weird action. But Namjoon’s mate decided to hold his tongue, chalking it up to an alpha thing.

  
“In Ms. West’s class I didn’t have a textbook cuz duh, none of us got ours yet. Even though I said that she was totally gonna sick her flying monkey on me!” Hoseok’s words made him chuckle, he would’ve been in the same situation if it weren’t for... he absolutely refused to finish that thought!  
Noise filtered in from the open door of the cafeteria as the Bangtang pack approached. All of their mouths watered at the smell of food that wafted to their sensitive noses, well the people in this school may be absolute shit, but it smelt like they could make a good meal.

  
Heads turned and the cafeteria went silent when the students noticed the seven eye catching werewolves that entered the ginormous hall (By the way it’s an all boys academy). Taehyung and Jimin, being Omegas, stood up just a little straighter lapping up the attention. Jungkook looked on uninterested his, expression matching Yoongi’s. Namjoon’s arm was around Jin’s shoulder in a possessive display, whilst Hoseok, though he was chill, still kept his arm around his own mate’s waist keeping Yoongi close. The pack walked confidently into the room, Jungkook knew that the stares of the other students was because some of them had never seen a werewolf before let alone an entire pack of them.

  
Approaching the lunch line, where only one gargoyle remained, the seven wolves grabbed their trays and waited their turn. Jungkook was at the end of the line letting his eyes wander, among the smell of warm pie, pizza and some kind of dessert he picked up that familiar scent.

  
‘He’s here.’ Jungkook tried not to make it too obvious as his golden gaze swept the crowd, searching for the little vampire. It was almost night time so most nocturnal monsters were in class, even though that should include werewolves and vampires, at GoeSuta students were allowed to organize their schedules any way they needed, as long as they have at least four classes every day. (A/n Plus monsters don’t need to learn much, I’ll explain it further into the story)

  
He didn’t see who he was looking for in the fray of students, there weren’t many, but you try spotting one little vampire in a slew of ogres, miniature giants and... was that a chimera?

  
The line had moved on and it was Jungkook’s turn, he ordered two meat pies and followed his pack towards an empty table. As he sat down a movement of bright red caught his eye, golden orbs turned towards a dark elf who laughed loudly slapping the table.

  
******

  
Hiroto rolled his eyes as KB clutched his side laughing, “You’re kidding!” The dark elf gasped at a white haired snow demon, Taiyu shook his head, “nope, I’m dead, pun intended, serious.” That launched KB into another bout of laughter.

  
Suddenly Hiroto felt eyes on him, and shivered, that gaze felt familiar. He had his suspicions when the entire cafeteria went quite though he didn’t actually see the cause, because of a ogre blocking his view, but feeling those golden eyes on him he knew Jungkook was here, and that the young wolf was looking right at him.

  
“Hey, don’t look now, but it looks like another wolf has got his eye on you.” KB teased, also noticing the werewolf who was trying and failing to subtly gawk at his best friend.

  
“Who’s got their eye on Hiroto?” Toshiki asked making Hiroto jump, eyes snapping towards the specter who had just appeared.

  
“None of your business Toshi.” KB replied to the nosy ghost.

  
Toshiki was far from offended, he’d find out anyway, specters always found out. “The new werewolves have brought on some attention, I heard one of them was attacked by his roommate.” The specter said, always ready to broadcast what he heard.

  
Hiroto stiffened, at least no one knew it was him. Then another thought hit him, ‘what if Jungkook knew?’ He looked up towards where he knew the amber eyed wolf was watching him from, as soon as their eyes met Jungkook looked away.

  
Then the vampire’s eyes connected with Taehyung’s, the blonde wolf narrowed his eyes and Hiroto’s vampire hearing could pick up low frequency growls.

  
It seemed the Blonde’s behavior was noticed by the other wolves. Hiroto watched as Taehyung’s lips moved angrily, but his words were quite, even so the vampire got the gist of what he was saying. And soon enough there were seven pairs of eyes on him, Hiroto kept his eyes glued to his empty tray too intimidated to look up. No doubt the blonde had conveniently left out the part where he had been the one who attacked first.

  
The aura of feral predators rose into the air, Hiroto knew he was in danger, even Jungkook would probably attack if the rest of his pack did, the vampire knew enough about werewolves to realize that much. He felt like he was really being hunted and this time there were seven of them, he wouldn’t get out alive on his own.

  
Luckily it would seem **_he was not alone_** , the other three occupants of the table seemed to notice the dangerous atmosphere directed towards their pale friend.

  
Taiyu’s eyes connected with each of the wolves’, his silver irises glowing as the air around him turned so cold snowflakes began to form. KB, always prepared to defend his friend, let his power surface as his hair lost it’s startling red and turned a midnight black, his cerulean blue eyes darkened to the color of a stormy sea. Even Toshiki reacted, translucent body glowing, shadows of white flames appeared beneath his skin as if there was a fire inside him. The vampire felt the comfort his friends gave off despite them looking prepared to murder the wolf pack, if push came to shove these three definitely had his back, but... as someone who had had his fill of werewolves for one evening, he just wanted to leave.

  
The other few students could sense the powerful auras, some filtered out of the hall not wanting to be caught in a monster fight. Hiroto didn’t want to start a fight either, he gripped KB’s arm, the dark elf didn’t even have to look at him to understand.

  
“Let’s go guys, we’ll be late for PE.” KB said but the dark colors didn’t fade from his hair or eyes.  
Taiyu nodded standing up, the snow demon walked to the door, footsteps creating a patch of snow wherever he stepped.

  
Hiroto walked between his two friends Toshiki floating behind him. He knew that this wasn’t them casually walking out the cafeteria. It was clear to everyone remaining in that hall, including the Bangtang pack, that Hiroto was not someone they could mess with so easily. The vampire smiled, reaching out his hand to intertwine his fingers with his elven friend, it was purely a sign of gratitude towards KB.

  
*******

  
Jungkook watched the four monsters leave, no thanks to the burning specter he couldn’t get a good look at the vampire. But what he did catch a glimpse of; was Hiroto and the dark elf walking away hand in hand, the sight made his pupils narrow into slits.

  
Jimin gave the alpha a curious look sensing the aura of jealousy emanating from Jungkook. The rest of the pack had calmed down after the vampire’s exit, so Jimin wondered why the golden eyed wolf was still on edge.

  
“You okay Kookie?” He asked placing a hand on the taller boy’s shoulder, the younger turned to him and Jimin’s brows furrowed at the other wolf’s frustrated and annoyed expression.  
“ ** _It’s nothing_**.” Jungkook bit out, the image of Hiroto and the elf still making his temper burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so shocked that I actually had hits on this story since I didn’t know if people would be open to a crossover thank you all so much!


	3. The way to a wolf’s heart is through his stomach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto and Taehyung finally warming up to each other plus some NamJin fansevice to thank whoever left a kudos and others who take their time to read this!
> 
> ||| The snappy rip of tape filled the awkward silence as Taehyung dragged the tape from the center of the glass window, which overlooked a dark wooded area, to the middle of the door at the other end of the room. Hiroto could only sit at his desk and stare in confusion, “there,” Taehyung said looking at the vampire in triumph, Hiroto honestly didn’t understand what the wolf had just tried to accomplished.
> 
> “Everything on that side of the tape,” Taehyung said, pointing to where Hiroto sat, “is yours, and everything over here, is mine. So we don’t cross over to each other’s space, and for the record; if you even try to come near me I can have six werewolves on you in three seconds flat, so don’t get any ideas!” The werewolf threatened. |||

“... and it was totally not my fault the pool froze over!” Taiyu said. Hiroto laughed at the snow demons conclusion to the story of why swim classes were cancelled for the day.

The monsters were in Taiyu and Kento’s room, the latter was a gargoyle. Being literally made of stone, Kento wasn’t affected by his roommate’s ability to make the room ice over in his sleep. The other monsters in the room were KB, a fire demon named Asch (Ash), Toshiki and a bird hybrid You-ta.

You-ta stretched his spine, light and dark blue feathered wings fluffed out behind him, “it’s almost time for lights out.” He muttered.

“You-ta, you just wanna dip into that bag of honey flavored potato chips I know you secretly snack on at night.” Asch reprimanded, the hybrid gave them a guilty smile.

“Wait! How’d you know about that and I didn’t? I practically live with him! Also, how dare you keep that a secret from me!” Toshiki flipped out on his roommate. The occupants of the room were more surprised at the fact that the specter hadn’t found out, rather than You-ta hiding his dirty little secret.

Hiroto looked at the time, almost 5 in the morning. It was about time when species like; vampires, werewolves, gremlins, trolls and dark elves would have to retire to their rooms. Monsters didn’t need much rest, but the school’s principal had a constant stick up his ass, so there was a set time where certain species were expected to be in their rooms in order to make sure they get their rest, this ridiculous rule was enforced so there was no way around it.

It worked out fine for most students since the dorm rooms had everything they needed anyway, and it wasn’t like there were many places for the monsters to go. But Hiroto dreaded the idea of returning to his once peaceful dorm, but he was pushing curfew as is, and he knew the only reason KB was risking punishment with him was because the elf was worried about the vampire.

“Guess we should turn in, huh? Don’t you have art class now Kento?” Hiroto said, steeling himself to go back to his dorms.

“Yeah I do, and on top of that, it’s with Mr. Hack.” Kento groaned.

“You wanna skip?” Asch asked eagerly, he too had art and shared Kento’s dislike for their art teacher.

“No way! Don’t you know I’m a good student?” The gargoyle said sarcastically.

“Right, if Kento’s a good student then I’m hetero.” Asch snickered.

KB who had stood up, looked at his fiery roommate and said, “Asch you’re about as straight as a wet noodle, and we all know it.”

“Yeah man, you’re pretty fucking gay.” Taiyu chimed in.

“Guys please, **everyone** in this academy is gay!” Asch laughed.

“True that.” Hiroto grinned. The group roared with laughter, as KB and Hiroto made it towards the doorway.

“Wait, what were we talking about again?” You-ta said when the laughter calmed.

“Skipping class, you in or you out?” Asch said placing a hand on Kento’s thigh.

“Man, I can’t even draw a stick figure right, I am so not gonna sit and fail at drawing a plant for forty minutes.” Kento laughed getting to his feet.

Taiyu, You-ta and Toshiki waved off their four friends as they left.

*******

Jungkook placed the last of Taehyung’s belongings where he was directed, “I think we’re done.” He said, looking around the room.

The scent that had covered every inch of the room before had faded slightly but still the smell of snow and pine drove the young Alpha crazy. His mind kept wandering to Hiroto from the moment they shared a textbook to when he had convinced the vampire to bite him, that memory always made him feel warm whenever he remembered the sheer pleasure the little vampire had given him. But then that memory would be followed by shame, at the way he had lost control and probably terrified the other.

He looked over at Jimin and Hoseok who were helping to spruce up Tae’s room. He looked at the blonde wolf in the room and started thinking about what Taehyung had said; about Hiroto attacking him out of the blue, he didn’t want to believe that, he had watched Hiroto’s face in the cafeteria for any sign of guilt, but the vampire just seemed uncomfortable. (Probably cuz of the six predators giving him death glares.)

And then the image of Hiroto holding an elf’s hand flashed in his mind. They seemed very close, could they be dating? Jungkook was torn between jealousy and anger followed by guilt and confusion, he barely knew the vampire so he had no reason to get his fur in a bunch over this.

Just then the door of the dorm room opened and four wolves snapped their heads to see who was entering. Jungkook barely suppressed a growl, it was Hiroto who had walked in, _but he wasn’t alone_ , the dark elf from earlier followed as well. The four wolves watched as the other two monsters walked over to Hiroto’s side of the room, the dark elf grabbed a CD that was lying on the vampire’s desk, “Thanks for letting me borrow it.” Hiroto said, in a small voice so Jungkook had to strain to hear it.

“No prob!” The elf said loudly, then he turned towards the werewolves in the room. “I know you guys are new, so here’s a tip: get to your own rooms now. It’s almost curfew for us and unless you want to listen to a wailing banshee screaming for six hours; I suggest you leave. Oh also cover your ears.”

Before anyone could say anything there was a loud unbearable screech, imagine the sound of forks on a chalkboard, it vanished as suddenly as it came.

Everyone in the room had cringed at the spine tingling sound, Jungkook looked at Hiroto worriedly, because he knew the vampire had sensitive ears, but then his amber eyes narrowed at the sight of the dark elf having placed his hands over the vampire’s ears on top of Hiroto’s own to protect the other.

“That was a warning screech, they’ll come every hour as long as students aren’t in their right rooms.” The know it all elf remarked.

“Will you be okay?” Jungkook turned to look at Jimin who spoke with a hand on his fellow Omega’s shoulder. Taehyung nodded silently and the other wolves made their way to the door, none of them sparing Hiroto a glance, Jungkook just didn’t want to see Hiroto next to that damn elf.

Unfortunately the smart ass elf’s room seemed to be in the same direction as Jungkook and Jimin’s. They walked in awkward silence, having already bid goodbye to Hoseok. As Jimin walked into their dorm room and the elf was walking past Jungkook, said wolf raised a hand and shoved the elf hard.

KB fell back surprised by the sudden action, he turned and his cerulean eyes narrowed at the golden eyed werewolf. But he picked himself up silently, dusting off imaginary dust and continued walking passively to his dorm which was a room down.

Jungkook watched the elf leave, he knew he shouldn’t have done what he did. It was stupid and childish of him, like a pup throwing a tantrum for not getting the bigger bone, but Jungkook couldn’t deny that a very minuscule part of him felt half satisfied.

He turned into his room, Jimin had already gone into the bathroom so he flopped onto the bed covering his eyes with his arm as his thoughts, once again, wandered to the vampire that seemed to haunt him.

*******

Awkward didn’t even begin to describe the atmosphere of a room shared by two natural enemies, every time one of them moved the other would either flinch, growl, glare or stiffen.

They continued this and both sides felt it was just getting ridiculous, Hiroto tried to go about his business until 11 am when they would be free to leave the dorms, the room was big enough for both of them to not get in each other’s faces but they were way too conscious of each other’s every move.

Taehyung would turn on alert whenever he thought the vampire walked too close, ‘he was just getting his books from his bag and walking to his desk.’ Taehyung told himself, the vampire sat down on his desk but then got up again. Tae continued to watch his movements as he walked to the water filter, to drink water from a plastic cup (there are two filters on either side of the room for both students).

‘I thought vamps only drank blood,’ that innocent thought brought on a barrage of negative emotions, what if the Vampire was just tricking him into thinking that, so he would let his guard down? Maybe he was just waiting for a chance to strike and drain Taehyung.

The blonde werewolf couldn’t stand the insecurity so he got off his bed, where he been watching Hiroto from, the sudden movement made the vampire jump. Brown eyes snapped towards the wolf who was grabbing a role of normal brown packing tape from his own desk.

The snappy rip of tape filled the awkward silence as Taehyung dragged the tape from the center of the glass window, which overlooked a dark wooded area, to the middle of the door at the other end of the room. Hiroto could only sit at his desk and stare in confusion, “there,” Taehyung said looking at the vampire in triumph, Hiroto honestly didn’t understand what the wolf had just tried to accomplished.

“Everything on that side of the tape,” Taehyung said, pointing to where Hiroto sat, “is yours, and everything over here, is mine. So we don’t cross over to each other’s space, and for the record; if you even try to come near me I can have six werewolves on you in three seconds flat, so don’t get any ideas!” The werewolf threatened.

Hiroto looked at Taehyung’s so called ‘side’ then at the tape, and finally at the wolf himself. He couldn’t help it, he really tried not to, but it was too much, the vampire burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Taehyung turned red when the vampire started laughing uncontrollably at his brilliant idea, “what! You got something to say?” He fumed.

Hiroto muffled himself, not wanting to piss off the werewolf, but he couldn’t resist commenting, “how are you gonna use the bathroom?” He asked, there was only one bathroom and it was on Hiroto’s ‘side’.

“I-I um...” Taehyung trailed off, he felt humiliated and his dislike for the vampire grew.

The young Japanese realized that he may have hurt the wolf’s pride, in a moment of sympathy he said, “fine, we’ll consider the bathroom a neutral zone, other than that we won’t get in each other’s way.”

The wolf looked up surprised, his green eyes still held a little suspicion but the wolf didn’t comment. Hiroto smiled a little at the wolf, turning around to continue with his homework, he felt a little comforted by the fact that the wolf had no desire to approach him just as much as Hiroto himself didn’t want to get too close to the predator.

Taehyung moved slowly back to his bed from where he had stood by the doorway, this time him moving didn’t even make the vampire flinch. He breathed a silent sigh as he let his eyes close, his senses were still highly alert but he let his body relax a little. Taehyung felt a little more at ease in the room, the heavy atmosphere, which had previously made the room so unpleasant, lifted slightly.

******

Boredom and exasperation showed on Jin’s lovely features, as he watch his mate pace back and forth. Namjoon kept glancing at his watch, it was still only 8:00 a.m. three more hours until this damn confinement period ended.

Jin decided it was time to put an end to his lover’s worrying, getting up from the bed he pulled a surprised Namjoon by the wrist and pushed him down onto the bed.

The alpha looked up, blue eyes wide and staring at his beautiful mate who straddled his hips, “calm down Joon you’re gonna burn a hole in the floor! And I don’t think Taehyung will appreciate his Alpha dropping through his ceiling.” The two mates shared a room which was directly above Tae’s, Jin had no doubt that his overprotective Namjoon would literally dig through the floor tiles if he was left to worry anymore.

Kim Namjoon sighed looking up at his mate, he let a troubled smile etch across his lips, “You’re right Jinnie, but... I’m still worried y’know?” He said, looping strong arms around his beta’s slim hips. Jin leaned down to nuzzle the alpha’s neck, letting his body rest over the built chest.

“I know something’s been bothering you since we came here, please rely on me more and talk to me.” Jin pleaded, but when the younger said nothing he continued, “I just... I’m your mate Namjoon, that’s gotta count for something but I just feel like you don’t trust me at all.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Namjoon sat up, Jin still firmly sitting on his lap. The alpha gripped the back of his mates neck so that their eyes met, “ ** _never_**.” He said fiercely, “don’t ever think that I don’t trust you again! You and the pack are what’s most important to me, I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was shutting you out, but know that I’d never keep secrets from you, _I’ll never lie to you Jin!_ ” Namjoon’s hand came round to brush his mate’s cheek lightly, sapphire blue eyes burning with the passion he had for his one and only love.

Jin’s gentle brown eyes softened and he placed a hand over the one that was caressing his cheek, “I know,” he said in a whisper, “I love you and I know that you love me too, so when you’re ready to talk about what’s bothering you, I’ll always be here.” The young beta leaned down and gently pressed his lips to his lover’s, who sighed at the tender gesture and started to kiss back.

When they parted Namjoon smiled again and to Jin’s relief; this time smile looked less troubled, it wasn’t much but it was a start. “Taehyung’s a big boy Joon, if he needs us he’ll call and you know every one of the pack will come running. I’ll shred that vampire’s neck myself if something happens to our Tae.”

Namjoon laughed at his mate’s unforgiving words, “we all know how strong you are Jin, but... that vampire? He’s something else, the stories we heard as pups don’t compare. Let’s just be on guard for now. I don’t know why our elders sent us here, but we’re going to get through this as a pack, I just... I hope _I’m_ strong enough to protect the pack, **To protect you**.”

“Is that what you’ve been worrying about? All this time?”

“Yeah...” Namjoon breathed, leaning into his mate’s neck inhaling the soothing scent. Jin wrapped his arms around his lover, “hey, you’re strong enough, and when you feel weak, I’ll be your strength. This academy may be filled with strange monsters and the pack may not fit in here, but we’re not going anywhere Alpha, so lean on us when you need to, okay?”

The younger didn’t say anything, he just gripped on tighter to his beautiful mate. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He whispered.

Jin smirked, he pushed his Alpha down for the second time, hands placed on either side of Namjoon’s head so that he could hover above him, “Where’d you learn to say something so cute, huh?”

Namjoon growled playfully, “did you just call your Alpha cute? You’re gonna regret that.”

The beta smiled challengingly leaning down to nibble on the other’s ear before whispering in it, “ ** _make me_.** ”

Thank god the walls of the dorm rooms are sound proof.

******

There was a muffled thud from the ceiling, Hiroto looked up confused, “looks like Namjoon and Jin are going at it, horny dogs.” Taehyung murmured loud enough for the vampire to hear. The casual comment flustered the vampire, “I did not need to hear that!”

Taehyung turned on his bed, he had been facing the wall but now he looked at the vampire who was still finishing his homework, “are you a virgin?” The blunt question caught the little Japanese off guard.

“I-I-I’m-That’s none of your business! Plus we shouldn’t be able to even hear them the walls are soundproof!”

“Yeah but... are the ceilings and floors?” Taehyung grinned, as the vampire choked on the water he had been sipping. Another thud and Hiroto covered his ears.

The blonde wolf laughed loudly, the innocence of this vampire surprised him, especially since sex wasn’t a big deal to werewolves. Just then the wolf’s stomach gave a loud growl, Hiroto looked up surprised and the werewolf blushed.

“Uhhh... you hungry?” Hiroto asked.

The wolf looked at him defensively, “ _no_ , my stomach just does that cuz I howl out of my bellybutton.” The sarcasm was probably uncalled for, but both roommates had discovered that making such remarks made it easier to talk to each other.

“Oh really, then what do you think your mouth’s for?”

Taehyung sat up a mischievous smile danced on his lips, he opened his mouth and brought his hand towards it in a fist moving up and down, Hiroto got the message and yelled, “pervert!”

Taehyung laughed again but his stomach reminded him, quite noisily, about why they were even having this conversation. The wolf looked at the clock and groaned, it was still only 8:15, “have students starved to death in their rooms because of this damn prison period?”

“Of course not, if you want you can order food using that phone over there,” Hiroto said gesturing to the wall phone on Taehyung’s side, “the number is 527.” The vampire watched amused as the blonde practically launched himself at the phone.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Taehyung sprinted to answer it, there was no one standing at the door, at least... no one he could see. There was however, a brown paper bag, which smelled heavenly floating in mid air by itself.

Taehyung grabbed it bouncing over to his desk, he had ordered three hamburgers (large of course). He was about to dig into the first one but paused looking over his shoulder at his vampire roommate.

Hiroto hadn’t even bothered to look up from his homework when the food was delivered, but when he felt it was too quiet he raised his eyes. The Japanese was shocked to see the Korean werewolf standing at the edge of the tape, which divided their room, holding out a large wrapped burger.

“Well don’t just stand there!” Tae said, using a harsh tone to cover up his awkwardness, “my arm hurts... or is it that vampires really only suck blood?” The last part was said a little quieter.

Hiroto got over his initial surprise and walked over to the werewolf, making sure to stay on his side of the tape. “Thank you,” He said, taking the food from the wolf, being careful not to touch the other, “vampires eat like regular humans, so you don’t have to be scared.”

“W-WHO SAID I WAS SCARED!” Taehyung said, still a little embarrassed, “also don’t think this makes us friends! I just had an extra that’s all.’

Hiroto smiled at his roommate’s blushing face, green eyes refusing to meet the vampire’s brown ones. The vampire chuckled when the wolf turned around, pink still coloring his ears, marching over to his own desk and proceeding to dig into his own well deserved meal. Taehyung didn’t see the small smile which remained on Hiroto’s lips as he continued to work on his homework.

Breaking the comfortable silence, after a few moments, was an unexpected thud coming from the ceiling. Hiroto gagged, clapping his hands over his ears making Taehyung burst into laughter once again.


	4. Sincere heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally confides in someone and has a heart to heart talk with Hiroto.
> 
> ||| “You don’t know me, Jungkook.” Hiroto said with emphasis, the wolf may have been right about him not hurting anyone for no reason, but it hurt the vampire’s pride to hear Jungkook speak as if he could see right through him.
> 
> “Maybe not, but I want to know everything about you.” Hiroto’s eyes snapped up to see the sincerity in Jungkook’s golden ones, the wolf was being honest there were no pretenses in his words. The vampire couldn’t understand what was prompting Jungkook to be so involved with him, he knew the taller boy had a curious nature but he had no reason to take such an interest in someone who was born to be his opposite.|||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE THANKS TO 1_Jimins_Wings_1   
> Your support really helps!!!

Jimin walked out of the bathroom using a towel to dry his wet hair, “Jungkook,” he called out to the younger wolf but the latter didn’t budge.

“Jungkook... can we talk?” The usually energetic Omega asked, sitting next to his roommate on the bed. This time Jungkook removed the arm that he had placed over his eyes to look at his pack mate.

The omega was beautiful, with his wet light brown hair falling over his expressive hazel eyes. Jungkook looked at him, guilt starting to build up, “Hey stop that!” Jimin reprimanded, the elder had the special ability to sense the emotions of other people, maybe it was because the wolf himself had such an open heart.

“You wanted to talk?” Jungkook asked, the young Alpha was usually more agreeable than this but he just had a lot on his mind.

“Yeah, I know you feel guilty and confused,” The brunette paused, closing his eyes, “and even... anxious, your emotions have been all over the place. And even earlier today-well... yesterday, sensed a strong wave of jealousy from you as you watched that vampire.”

The golden eyed wolf sat up gripping Jimin’s arm hard, an action which surprised the elder, “you can’t tell anyone!” Jungkook yelled. The alpha didn’t want anyone to know, but you couldn’t hide anything from Jimin, he just didn’t want to see Hiroto troubled by what he was feeling.

Jimin looked at the younger and his brown eyes softened at the younger’s pleading gaze, “Kookie, tell me what’s going on with you. I promise I won’t judge but I really think you should talk it out.”

“I just...” Jungkook paused, should he really speak about it? He looked at Jimin who was always kind and trustworthy, also considering the kind of relationship they had didn’t he deserve to know? “Listen to me until the end okay?” Jimin nodded and let the other continue.

Jungkook recounted everything; from the moment he walked into Science class to him shoving the elf in the hallway for reasons he couldn’t understand. When he was done Jimin sat quietly with lips pressed into a thin line, Jungkook fearing that he may have betrayed the elder desperately added, “I’m sorry, I-I know that everyone expects us to mate in the future and yet I’m... I did something like that, I’m so sorry.”

It was true, about Jimin and Jungkook being expected to mate in the future. It wasn’t like the two wolves disliked each other and they weren’t being pressured or anything, but since they were young it had just always been someone else’s expectations and both of them just went with it.

“From what you’ve told me, you two didn’t fuck, did you?” There was no anger, no jealousy, Jimin just sounded curious.

“If he hadn’t stopped me I think I might’ve forced him to... I don’t know Jimin... I have **never** lost control of my beast side before but... what I felt was just so...” the golden eyed wolf trailed off, realizing what he was saying and who he was saying it to, “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“Are you apologizing to me out of guilt because you hated what you did? Or because you feel obligated to me because we’re ‘future mates’?”

Jungkook didn’t understand the blunt tone, but he did his best to answer honestly, “I won’t lie... I didn’t hate it. At first it was just curiosity but I didn’t expect it to feel... like _that_. But I also have a responsibility to you Jimin! I don’t know Hiroto, and I don’t know what I’m feeling for him. I don’t know if it’s a side affect of him biting me or if it’ll wear off! I don’t know if what I feel is real or not!” Jungkook dropped his face into the palms of his hands, looking defeated he whispered, “ **I just don’t know.** ”

Jimin looked pityingly at the young Alpha, he could feel the other’s anxiety and confusion, “I didn’t just want to talk to you because your emotions were going haywire.” The hazel eyed wolf gripped Jungkook’s hands pulling them away from the younger’s face so that their gazes would meet, “now might be the best time to tell you this, Jungkook; _I don’t want to mate you._ ”

The golden eyed wolf was stunned, he wasn’t hurt by the words in any way. In fact they kinda relieved him, Jimin continued to speak knowing he had the other’s attention, “I know back in Neugdae everyone would think we were ‘meant to be’ and all that...but-don’t take this the wrong way-I’ve never felt anything towards you. I do love you Jungkook, but I was never _in_ love with you and I don’t think I ever will be.”

“Jimin,” Jungkook smiled, feeling as if a huge weight had eased off his shoulders, the older wolf smiled back because he could sense the relief, “I always thought since I was an alpha and you were an omega that mating was something that would be an eventuality. I never gave much thought to whether I loved you or not... I think you’re right, I look at you as a friend and a precious part of the pack, but I don’t think I can look at you the way Namjoon looks at Jin and you deserve someone who does Jiminie.”

Jimin blushed, he may not have feelings towards Jungkook but when did the kid learn to be such a smooth talker? “Geez Kookie, I’m surprised that vampire’s not all over you. My heart’s racing!” He joked placing a hand over his right side.

“Your heart’s on the other side.” Jungkook laughed, the atmosphere turned light. Sure the young Alpha still had plenty of worries but being able to talk it over with a friend made it less scary, it was also nice that he no longer felt like he was cheating on one of his best friends.

‘Friends, I think I like that better than ‘future mates’.’ Jungkook thought, smile still on his face.

“But I think for now it’ll be best to keep your feelings under wraps. If you really think this vampire—”

“Hiroto.” The younger interrupted.

“Right, Hiroto. If you really believe he’s a good person then I’ll support you. Just try to take your time, and figure out what you’re feeling first.” The older werewolf cautioned, still a little amused at how Kookie had insisted on Jimin using the vampire’s name, _so cute_.

“Can’t you just tell me what I’m feeling? I mean you’re the expert on emotions!” Jungkook complained in a whiny voice.

“Now now, where’s the fun in that? This Omega needs entertainment.” Jimin’s smile, this time, carried a hint of sadism.

*******

Meanwhile in the room of the two beta mates, Yoongi lay comfortably tucked into his boyfriend’s side. “Do you think Tae’s okay with that vampire?” The blonde haired beta asked.

Hoseok opened his eyes looking down at his lover, “if he calls we’ll come running, you don’t have to be so worried.”

Yoongi smiled, “I know, I know. How you holding up?” The elder asked, changing the subject.

“I was surprised I guess, I didn’t expect there to be a vamp here, what’s he like?”

“How would I know? The only time we both saw him was in the cafeteria. Can you believe that runt actually attacked Tae?”

The dominant beta went silent tightening his hold on his mate, “Don’t let a vampire’s size fool you love, it’s in they’re nature to be viscous and cold blooded.” Yoongi knew he had reopened an old scar.

“Hobi,” he whispered sitting up to look into his mate’s eyes, “if this is too hard for you, you can go back. No one in the pack will hold it against you, since we know your history with vampires.”

Hoseok smiled caressing his angel like lover’s face, “I’ll never leave you alone here Yoongi. We promised each other neither of us would be alone again, don’t think I don’t know how uncomfortable you are here, you can’t hide from me, my mate.”

Yoongi let a reluctant smile slip past his lips, leaning in to innocently kiss his lover, “I’ve nothing to hide.”

“You’re right, we know each other’s scars too well.” Hoseok smiled nuzzling his nose cutely against Yoongi’s.

Both of them smiled in content. Yes they were both deeply scarred wolves, before Yoongi had met Hoseok the boy’s entire former pack had been attacked and murdered by vampires. The blonde werewolf could tell that when Hobi heard there was a vampire in the academy he was close to a panic attack, Yoongi was determined not to let his sweet lover worry anymore. The wolf would be keeping a watchful eye on the little vampire.

*******

Wind chimes echoed through the empty dorm halls. Taehyung sat up from his bed, looking at his roommate questioningly.

Hiroto, who lay on his own bed, had closed his eyes enjoying the healing sound which gently caressed his sensitive ears. “It’s 11, the wind chimes mean we can leave the dorm.” The vampires said, opening his eyes as the sound faded. Another noise quickly followed, Hiroto heard the loud thumping of several footsteps running towards their room.

The vampire sat up as the door swung open, it banged against the wall with a force that made the sound ring in Hiroto’s ears.

Taehyung barely registered his four pack mates, when his alpha practically bounded to his side, sapphire eyes searching his form for anything out of the ordinary. “Are you okay?” Joon asked, when Tae noticed the protective looks from Yoongi, Hoseok and Jin he realized they were all worried about him.

“I’m fine.” He reassured, he didn’t miss how Hobi kept glancing back at the vampire. He knew the terrible experience Hoseok had went through and he was grateful the other had faced his fears to check on him.

Hiroto, still not entirely comfortable being around so many werewolves whom he knew were ready to attack him at any moment, silently slipped out the door. He knew one of them was constantly glancing at his every move, but he pretended not to notice and left, leaving the room door open.

Walking down the hall, Hiroto came face to face with the wolf he wanted to avoid the most, along with a smaller hazel eyed wolf who looked at him passively. Hiroto felt something grow warm in his chest at the soft golden gaze of course, he knew that was physically impossible, a vampire’s body was as cold as death. The shorter werewolf silently walked past Hiroto to the open door of his dorm, leaving the vampire to stand awkwardly in front of the remaining wolf.

Having had enough of the silence Hiroto moved to the right to walk past Jungkook, but the wolf moved to his left affectively blocking the shorter boy. Slightly annoyed Hiroto shifted left causing the wolf to move right, once again blocking the pissed off vampire. They continued this twice more when Hiroto finally snapped and said, “okay, what do you want?”

“Why are you trying to avoid me?”

“I’m not.” And when Hiroto tried to walk away, he was again stopped. Jungkook looked down at him raising an eyebrow.

“Move it Jungkook, KB is waiting for me and you should go check on your friend. Who knows the state I left him in.” Hiroto knew this was a low tactic, but he just wanted to escape. Okay, so maybe he was avoiding the wolf, but the way his body and emotions reacted to Jungkook were just too... strange, for him.

“I don’t think you’d hurt anyone just cuz you felt like it.” The conviction in the wolf’s voice surprised Hiroto.

“ _You don’t know me, Jungkook._ ” Hiroto said with emphasis, the wolf may have been right about him not hurting anyone for no reason, but it hurt the vampire’s pride to hear Jungkook speak as if he could see right through him.

“Maybe not, **but I want to know everything about you.** ” Hiroto’s eyes snapped up to see the sincerity in Jungkook’s golden ones, the wolf was being honest there were no pretenses in his words. The vampire couldn’t understand what was prompting Jungkook to be so involved with him, he knew the taller boy had a curious nature but he had no reason to take such an interest in someone who was born to be his opposite.

Hiroto was about to open his mouth to speak his mind when a third voice cut him off, “Hiro?”

Both vampire and werewolf turned to see two other monsters coming down the hallway.

“KB, Kento,” Hiroto addressed, looking at his two friends, “sorry, I was meaning to meet up with you two earlier.” The vampire was about to walk past Jungkook towards the elf and gargoyle, when strong grip on his wrist stopped him.

Pausing, Hiroto was about to throw an annoyed glare at the wolf when he noticed the conflicted expression on the other’s face as he looked at KB and then at Hiroto. The wolf seemed so confused that something in Hiroto felt... guilty? Was that what he was feeling? But... that doesn’t make sense. Nevertheless Hiroto gave his two friends an apologetic smile, “y’know what? You two go on ahead I’ll catch up and meet you for Home Ec.”

KB looked between his friend and the werewolf worriedly, “you sure you’ll be okay Hiro?” The elf ask taking a step forward and reaching out to his best friend.

Seeing the elf about to touch Hiroto, Jungkook couldn’t stop a vicious snarly growl from slipping past his lips.

The sudden aggression made Hiroto’s pulse flip, in a good and bad way. He saw KB’s eyes narrow and Kento step forward warningly, “I’m fine, I promise, go.” Hiroto urged.

KB nodded, slowly walking back the way he and Kento came, both disappearing around the corner. When they left Hiroto noticed that Jungkook still hadn’t released his wrist, oddly enough, the vampire didn’t really want him to.

“We should talk somewhere better.” Hiroto said, with that he held onto the hand that was holding his wrist.

Jungkook felt a rush of air, it was like he was in an elevator it was that feeling of floating and moving but standing still at the same time. He blinked twice and realized he wasn’t in the hallway anymore.

The wolf’s golden eyes scanned his surroundings, the noon sun shined brightly as the wind ruffled his hair and clothes. They were on a rooftop, probably the rooftop of the dorm. Jungkook noticed that the roof had also been turned into a garden, with plants growing from pots on shelves and even some small potted trees were placed around the area.

Jungkook, momentarily forgetting why they were there, let his curiosity get the better of him. He walked over to pot which had a red flower growing in the center surrounded by lush green leaves. The flower almost glowed in the sunlight,it glittered like a burning ember, the wolf reached out to feel it’s petals when something unexpected happened.

As soon as his fingers were close the plant _moved_ , it’s stem stretched and it’s petals opened and closed in a sharp motion. If it weren’t for Jungkook’s naturally fast reflexes he was sure the **flower** would've _bitten_ him!

Hiroto raised a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter at seeing Jungkook’s mortified expression, the vampire could’ve warned the wolf but this was way funnier.

“Dragon snap,” he chuckled, “that’s what it’s called. Don’t worry, it won’t actually eat you.” The vampire teased.

Jungkook pouted a little, but he couldn’t deny he was relieved that Hiroto seemed more at ease, “this place is beautiful.” The wolf commented and his sharp eyes didn’t miss the embarrassed look on the vampire’s face.

“Are you the one that did all this?”

Hiroto nodded still a little shy at the wolf’s casual compliment, “I found this place on the first day I came to the academy, no one else comes here so I kinda made it _my own private escape._ ” He gave Jungkook a meaningful glance.

Jungkook’s golden eyes widened, he wasn’t so dense that he didn’t understand what the vampire was implying, for whatever reason Hiroto was sharing something precious with him, **just him.** The wolf couldn’t help but feel his ego grow a little with the gesture, he was also touched by how cute and honest Hiroto was being.

“You always surprise me y’know? From the minute you first spoke to me in science.”

“I can say the same for you Jungkook, I used to always think that werewolves were arrogant, dirty, uncivilized beasts—er! No offense!” Hiroto back tracked, not knowing how any of that could be considered inoffensive.

To the vampire’s surprise Jungkook laughed at Hiroto’s honesty, the vampire really wasn’t the type to beat around the bush, “well I guess some of that is true for some wolves.” He grinned, “I bet it’s the same for vampires, back home the other werewolves used to say that; vampires are viscous, scary, cruel, ruthless, hideous and that they attack mindlessly.”

Hiroto closed his eyes in thought, then he looked at Jungkook timidly, “ _do you think I’m those things?_ ” He asked, Hiroto hadn’t moved from where he leaned against a wall, the cement slab overhead casting him in shadows. But Jungkook still saw him clearly, he still saw the insecure expression the other had.

Jungkook walked over to the vampire and reached out to grip his icy hand.

“ **No.** ” The wolf said confidently, golden eyes holding Hiroto’s uncertain gaze firmly, “Hiroto, you said I don’t know anything about you... and you’re right, I don’t know what you like to do in your spare time, what kind of snacks you like to eat, what music you listen to, what your family is like... not even if you’ve ever actually paid attention in a science class.” Hiroto let out a small laugh at the last one, “I also don’t know what _you_ think of this whole... _thing_ , between you and me. Hell! I don’t even know if you think there’s anything at all!” The vampire didn’t reply, only squeezed the wolf’s hand a little tighter.

Jungkook continued, “but what I do know is that you’re kind, sweet and easygoing. And I also know you’re strong and that you like running in the forests when it’s snowy and that you have a lot of friends who worry and care about you a lot. I was always curious about everything since I was a pup but... when I say I want to know everything about you, it’s not just curiosity. I want to know what you’re thinking, what makes you laugh and smile, I also want to know what you think of **me**...”

Another pause, Hiroto still said nothing, he kept his gaze steady on Jungkook’s face. The vampire could kinda understand what Jungkook was saying, he too wanted to know what Jungkook was thinking, what he’s feeling.

The tall boy, a little flustered now, pushed on, “what I’m saying is... I know this seems a little too straightforward and fast but I want us to at least be friends... what do you think?” Jungkook did **_not_** want them to just be friends, but he didn’t want to push Hiroto into anything especially when the alpha himself didn’t know what he felt towards the vampire.

Hiroto was surprised and flattered by the innocent request, a small part of him felt just a little disappointed that Jungkook hadn’t outright asked for more, but he harshly put a lid on that thought. He didn’t know if what they felt was the same, plus Jungkook was right, it would be moving too fast for both of them.

“I guess you know more about me than I thought. Now I’m embarrassed because it looks like **I’m** the one who really knows nothing about you.” Hiroto stepped forward a small smile allowing his fang to peek out, “I do want to know you better Jungkook and I’d like it if we were friends but...”

Oh no! Jungkook didn’t like the sound of that. He kept quiet to let Hiroto continue, “I’m worried,” The vampire admitted, “There’s the fact that your entire pack wants to murder me.” When Jungkook opened his mouth to speak Hiroto pressed his fingers to the other’s lips to stop him.

“I can hold my own when it comes to your pack, that doesn’t really bother me. But Jungkook, I’m... _not_ as good as you make me sound. I’m scared that if I get too close, you’ll be disgusted by the real me.” Hiroto finished, his big brown eyes looked down at the ground, as he let his hand fall away from the wolf’s lips.

“Hey, Hiroto look at me,” the wolf urged, lifting the boy’s head up with a tender hand, “every time I talk to you like this, I discover something new about you. And not once, you hear me? **_Not once. Has anything about you disgusted me! Everything I learn, just makes me want to know you more._** ” Jungkook’s golden eyes glittered with pure honesty.

Hiroto was breathless, Jungkook was really to good with words. The vampire knew it was mostly because the wolf was always so sincere, that side of him reassured Hiroto that Jungkook was someone he could be close to without having to hide anything.

Jungkook was relieved when Hiroto placed his cold hand over the wolf’s own, which still rested on the vampire’s cheek. The cold and warmth of their bodies balancing each other out perfectly. The small vampire’s soft lips gently curved into one of those beautiful unguarded smiles that never failed to captivate the wolf, Jungkook could tell that thinking of the vampire as just a friend was going to be difficult, but if it meant he could have Hiroto closer to him then he’d be do his best.

Eventually they knew they would understand what they felt towards each other and hopefully even _why_ they felt that way. But for now the young monsters would just enjoy getting to know the other, at their own pace.


	5. Beware of stampedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My next class is creature studies, if you show me the way, I’ll... consider, forgiving you.” Tae didn’t know why he was bargaining when he could’ve just walked off. But he figured the elf probably knew the school well and he didn’t want Jin on his case about missing classes. Plus seeing such a bubbly person look so dejected left a bad taste in the omega’s mouth.
> 
> KB instantly looked up and Taehyung bit back a gasp when he saw that the deep blue of the boy’s eyes had been replaced with a heartbreaking silvery ash color.
> 
> “Creature studies, with Professor Jeckle? I have that class too, I’ll walk you to it!” The elf replied perking up a little, grayish blue fading away to a slightly warmer magenta.
> 
> Tae almost sighed in relief, though he wasn’t sure why, “fine, but no more of your annoying yapping.”
> 
> KB nodded, hair turning strawberry at the motion as if all the unhappiness was being shaken out. He held his hand out to the smaller boy without a word, Tae hesitating for a moment, before letting his own hand rest in the elf’s warmer one.

A strawberry haired elf stood uneasily behind a small kitchen station. Normally he enjoyed home economics but right now, he kept glancing towards the door impatiently, his leather boot clad foot taping on the marble kitchen tiles.

Hiroto had said he’d catch up with them for home ec. But the vampire was still nowhere to be found, granted the class started a literal two minutes ago, the elf considered that an irrelevant fact. KB couldn’t focus on anything his teacher Ms. Glitz was saying, no matter how distracting the pixie usually was; with her over the top sequined disco dresses and glittery purple hair.

Just when the elf was trying his best to tune in on the lesson, the door of the classroom opened instantly grabbing the boy’s attention. The person who entered the room wasn’t his best friend, though KB couldn’t say he was overly disappointed, because instead of a vampire a pretty green eyed wolf awkwardly stood at the entrance.

Taehyung had been distracted by his pack and now was starting his second day of school late, honestly bad luck must love him. The werewolf looked guiltily at his home ec. Teacher, but the minute he noticed her he had to force back a laugh. What the hell was she wearing? It’s not the 80’s anymore lady! Tae took in the frizzy purple hairstyle (probably used two bottles of hairspray) and the uncomfortably short red sequined dress, that made too much noise when she moved.

“Taehyung, Yeah? You’re like totes super late man!” The pixie spoke, making the wolf almost cringe when he realized the woman even spoke in 80’s slang! (With a Valley girl accent)

‘ _And it’s like you’ve been late for the past three decades._ ’ The wolf had to physically bite his tongue, to keep that little remark from slipping out. Instead Taehyung lowered his eyes, pretending to seem apologetic.

He nearly growled when the pixie straight up ignored him and continued, leaving the omega to stand at the door looking dumb. “Alright class, like get with a partner and like cook stuff. I gotta motor so like just make something and bounce kay? Righteous, later dudes!” And the annoying sparkly monster pushed past Taehyung, who was at least three feet taller than her and flitted down the hallway.

To Tae’s embarrassment the class had already started pairing up and by the looks of it everyone already had a partner. The wolf wished more than anything that his pack was here, he had never felt so isolated standing at the door alone. What made Taehyung wanna run away even more was when some students gave him a pitying looks, he didn’t have to take this! The wolf turned around resolving to just leave, the teacher wasn’t here anyway.

“Hey, peaches!” What the hell kind of monster would be named ‘peaches’? Tae wondered as he walked two steps from the door, but he felt a grip on his wrist making him turn around, “where you going?” A sparsely familiar elf asked smiling down at him.

The werewolf stopped, looking the strange boy up and down, he recognized him as Hiroto’s elf friend. The other wore leather black boots, jeans and a black T-shirt which was covered by an apron and he stood a good height above the omega. His eyes were a clear sky blue and full of playfulness, he would’ve looked like your typical delinquent if it weren’t for the white apron.

“Enjoying the view, peaches?” The elf’s teasingly melodic voice broke his thoughts and Tae realized he had been staring a little too long.

“Who you calling ‘peaches’ quiver boy!” The shorter blonde snarled, snatching his hand out of the elf’s grip. But to his extreme annoyance, it would seem the other only found his short temper amusing.

KB’s sharp red winged eyes didn’t miss the way the wolf’s gaze had been scanning him from head to toe, his pride puffing up at the pretty Omega’s attentions, “Where you trying to escape to?” He asked, prompting the werewolf to look at him suspiciously.

“None of your business.” Taehyung said defensively. The wolf felt he had been embarrassed enough so he didn’t want to admit he had no idea where he was going, the academy was huge and the green eyed wolf had barely even found his way to this class. Without another word the young omega spun around and walked away, only hoping that his nose would lead him outside.

KB watched the fiery wolf walk a little further, he turned into the classroom to look at his gargoyle friend, who was a little preoccupied dipping into a bowl of cookie dough a gremlin desperately tried to keep out of his reach. “Neh, Ken cover for me okay?” The gargoyle didn’t bother to respond, once again making a grab for the sweets and getting whacked with a wooden spoon. KB sighed at his hopeless friend, untying his apron and tossing it onto the nearest workstation before turning to follow after the pretty wolf.

*******

Having completely forgotten about his home economics class, Hiroto sat with his back leaning against a wall on the rooftop of the dorms. Jungkook sat next to him, asking questions and happily answering anything asked by the vampire.

Hiroto found it adorable how the wolf seemed to perk up whenever he talked about his pack or his hometown, Neugdae. Jungkook asked a lot of questions too, like when Hiroto had started attending GoeSuta and what his friends were like.

“... I still don’t get how Asch managed to set that lake on fire!” Both boys laughed loudly, Jungkook finding the fondness Hiroto had for his friends endearing. But something kept prodding at his thoughts and he just had to know; “so... you and that elf friend of yours... are you two really close?” The golden eyed wolf asked.

“KB? Yeah I guess, we’ve known each other since we were kids. He’s my best friend, even if he’s more than a little annoying. Why do you ask?”

“Nah, just curious.” Jungkook said, lifting a hand to his lips to cover an uncontrollable smile of relief.

“Shit! That reminds me, I was supposed to meet him for Home ec!” Hiroto jumped to his feet, and looking at his wrist watch half the session was already over.

Despite his words the young vampire didn’t have any desire whatsoever to leave Jungkook’s side, instead he looked down at the young wolf and asked, “aren’t you worried about getting to class?”

For a moment color rose into Jungkook’s cheeks when he spoke, “actually I’d... much rather stay here with you.” The wolf lowered his eyes, it was embarrassing to admit but as always Jungkook was being nothing but honest.

“I guess we can stay here a little longer... KB’s probably gonna kill me though.”

“Hiroto, you’re a vampire. Worst case scenario he’ll make you eat garlic.” The wolf fixed the immortal boy with a deadpanned look.

Hiroto laughed with a slight grimace at the idea of the foul smell of the vampire repellent, “you know a surprising lot about my kind.”

“Well, no offense, but in Neugdae there were a lot of horror stories on vampires, including ways to... deter them.

Finding this amusing, Hiroto once again sat beside Jungkook, “oh really? And what else have these horror stories taught you?”

“That you guys think garlic is poisonous, can’t be near crosses, sleep in coffins, don’t like water and that a wooden stake to the heart is the only thing that can kill a vampire.” Jungkook said counting off a few of the most plausible things he’s heard on one hand.

“I just can’t stand the smell of garlic, the cross thing is ridiculous, I don’t sleep in coffins that’s just creepy... I can’t swim, but I don’t hate water and a stake to the heart would kill anyone.” Hiroto chuckled at how imaginative some people were.

“ _Alright then I have one last question for you._ ” Jungkook said, although he was secretly nervous about how Hiroto might react.

“And what would that be?” Hiroto asked, fixing his brown eyes on the wolf’s gold ones.

“ **Why are you the only vampire in this school?** Or are there others that I’ve just not seen?”

Brown eyes turned away from Jungkook’s curious gaze. It wasn’t a hard question, _not at all_ , at least that’s what Hiroto told himself, “there aren’t any others, there haven’t been any other vampires in this general area for decades now.”

“What? Why?” Jungkook asked, his curiosity rearing it’s head again.

“Vampires don’t live in huge groups, like werewolves do. So I’m the only vampire living in this area.”

“So you live here with just your parents?” Jungkook asked, remembering that Hiroto had mentioned his father when they first met.

“ **No.** ” The academy bell rang signaling the end of the period. With that short answer Hiroto stood up, “we should get back.”

Jungkook nodded standing up preparing to walk towards the door, when he felt Hiroto’s smaller hand in his, “ _don’t let go._ ” Was his only warning.

******

“Stop following me!” Taehyung snapped in annoyance at the strawberry haired elf who was trailing beside him.

KB found it funny how someone so pretty could have such a temper, in all honesty it only made him want to annoy the wolf more, “do you even know where you’re going?”

“...yeah.” Taehyung lied, his pause obviously gave him away.

“Great, so what are you going to see Maunta for?” The cerulean eyed elf asked with a smirk.

“Maun... What now?” Taehyung asked completely coming to a stop to finally look at the annoying monster.

KB flashed Tae and infuriatingly amused smile, making the wolf almost roll his eyes. “Okay, fine. I’m lost, happy? Now what’s this about a man?”

“Maunta the Minotaur. He’s the school’s track star and he tends to stampede around these halls, we should run into him right about...” KB paused glancing at his watch, “now.”

Before Taehyung could tell KB how absolutely ridiculous he thought it sounded; that a Minotaur would be _allowed_ to be stampeding on school grounds, the floor suddenly started to shake. The loud grunts of a bull echoed, as loud heavy hoofs stomped from around the corner.

Along the bend at the end of the hall a shadow stretched across the wall. Taehyung gasped at the enormous projection of the half man half bull as the shadow came closer, meaning that they would be flattened by those massive sounding hoofs. The wolf was shaking and it wasn’t just because of the Minotaur mini earthquake.

Having no time to run back the way they came, since they were already at the end of the corridor, Taehyung’s natural protective pack instincts kicked in. As the loud shadowy beast was about to stampede from round the corner, the green eyed wolf forcefully pushed KB against the wall, shielding the elf.

The wolf’s eyes were squeezed shut as the galloping hooves sounded like they were running towards them and the ground shaking intensified. Taehyung had fully expected to be squashed by the giant bull monster, but when nothing happened he opened one eye, confused. The ground still shook and hooves still clumped heavily, but when the wolf looked towards the supposed Minotaur that had ran pass them, his eyes widened in pure disbelief.

The monster who had caused an earthquake to shake the halls, whose galloping hooves sounded like a landslide and heavy grunts were like the puff of a steam engine... _was bite size?!_

The stampeding monster of course **looked** like a Minotaur. A human torso, with a bull’s head and lower body but... the monster was barely up to Taehyung’s waist! The tremors of the hall faded as the little creature ran off around the next bend, not even noticing the wolf and elf pressed into each other against the wall.

KB couldn’t hold back anymore he started laughing uncontrollably. Taehyung snapped towards the laughing elf, his green eyes resembled emeralds as they glittered with fury. The wolf belatedly realized he had practically draped himself over KB’s slightly larger frame in order to shield the elf, so now he was laying over the trembling chest of a strawberry haired elf who had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over himself laughing.

With a growl of disgust at the elf’s practical joke Taehyung attempted to leave with what was left of his tattered pride, but the strong arms around his slim waist kept him pressed into the elf.

“Hey, calm down Ginger Snap.” KB said, seeing the other boy’s anger, but still not letting go of the smaller boy’s body, since he enjoyed the closeness maybe a little too much, “you gotta admit, you set yourself up for that one. _That expression of yours was hilarious!_ ”

Tae’s anger turned more into hurt and humiliation, as he felt tears sting his eyes. He blinked them forcefully away, pushing off of the elf.

KB who was still snickering felt the wolf pushing away from his chest once again, although the fruity haired boy had no intention of letting the wolf escape, what he saw in the other boy’s expression surprised him enough that he loosened his grip.

Taehyung immediately jumping away, to put as much distance as possible between them, started furiously rubbing at the moisture in his eyes. KB was at a loss for what to do, he had never meant to make the wolf cry!

“Ah, listen I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you that much...” the elf said guiltily and slightly panicking that the pretty omega might be seriously upset this time.

“I WASN’T SCARED JACKASS!”

KB clamped his mouth shut, not knowing how to calm the temperamental wolf. He was at a complete loss he really hated the idea that he might’ve actually **hurt** the little wolf! He knew that the wolf was probably already finding it hard to adjust to the academy, KB had just wanted him to not look so lonely, but he guessed his presence might really be _just a nuisance..._

Taehyung had his arms crossed glaring at a point on the floor. He found it a little odd that the elf had actually been silent for so long, after all from the little time they had spent together the wolf could tell that this strawberry haired boy wasn’t quiet often.

Finally sparing a glance in the other boy’s direction, Tae was surprised that the elf actually looked... sad? It wasn’t just his expression. The once bright strawberry hair had turned a depressing gray blue, Taehyung didn’t know much about dark elves but he did know that they display their most intense emotions very openly. So the wolf assumed that the, now blue haired, elf was actually really sorry.

Taehyung didn’t like to hold grudges, it was tiring. The green eyed wolf finally sighed and said, “My next class is creature studies, if you show me the way, I’ll... consider, forgiving you.” Tae didn’t know why he was bargaining when he could’ve just walked off. But he figured the elf probably knew the school well and he didn’t want Jin on his case about missing classes. Plus seeing such a bubbly person look so dejected left a bad taste in the omega’s mouth.

KB instantly looked up and Taehyung bit back a gasp when he saw that the deep blue of the boy’s eyes had been replaced with a heartbreaking silvery ash color.

“Creature studies, with Professor Jeckle? I have that class too, I’ll walk you to it!” The elf replied perking up a little, grayish blue fading away to a slightly warmer magenta.

Tae almost sighed in relief, though he wasn’t sure why, “fine, but no more of your annoying yapping.”

KB nodded, hair turning strawberry at the motion as if all the unhappiness was being shaken out. He held his hand out to the smaller boy without a word, Tae hesitating for a moment, before letting his own hand rest in the elf’s warmer one.

The green eyed wolf followed behind the elf who silently led him back the way they came. Since KB had his back to him he completely missed the way Taehyung blushed looking down at their hands. The hand holding may have been unnecessary and had it been under any other circumstance Taehyung highly doubted he would willingly let himself be pulled along like this, but something about the extremely annoying elf made Tae feel like he could be comfortable around him. Despite the little stunt he had pulled earlier.

The voice of KB dragged the werewolf out of his musings, “is it considered ‘annoying yapping’ if I ask your actual name, Ginger Snap?” Green eyes connected with the elf’s revitalized blue ones. KB walked backwards as he looked at him, the ease of the action proving that Tae was right to assume the elf knew his way around.

“It’s Taehyung.” The wolf murmured, KB just barely hearing it. He said it as if it were a secret between the two of them.

“Taehyung, huh? A pretty name for a gorgeous wolf.” KB effortlessly flattered.

Taehyung was glad the elf ha turned around after that comment, since the blush on his face refused to die down. He blamed his omega nature for the way he was damn near purring at such a dumb flirt.

“I’m KB by the way. I think we’ll be getting to know each other a lot more... _Ginger Snap._ ”

For once Taehyung didn’t snap at the nickname, because honestly? Hearing the elf say his real name made his heart do things that probably weren’t healthy.

They continued walking hand in hand, when the academy bell rang. KB keeping to his promise of not yapping, as the wolf continued to trail behind him. The elf’s eyes snapped up as he felt a small blow of wind ruffle his hair slightly, sharp cerulean eyes almost missing the shadow that disappeared in an instant.

Deciding to ignore it, KB and Taehyung entered the classroom where their split personality teacher would be teaching them. Mr. Jeckle still was nowhere to be seen, but as soon as they entered class Taehyung yanked his hand away and went to sit next to a golden eyed werewolf. KB would’ve been offended by the action, if he hadn’t caught the blush decorating the wolf’s cheeks.

Taking inventory of the students in class, KB spotted his best friend staring out the window not noticing when the elf had entered.

Hiroto jumped a little when he heard the chair next to him screech, he turned in time to see KB settling in next to him. “Yo, missed you at home ec.” The elf greeted, even more bubbly than usual.

Hiroto smirked, “what’s got you so happy? Your hair is practically glowing.” The vampire teased, seeing the iridescent sheen to his best friend’s fuchsia hair. KB’s hair and eyes were always a dead giveaway if the elf didn’t control his emotions, the sky blue tint in his eyes made it apparent to Hiroto that his friend was about ready to bounce off the walls.

“ **It’s. A. Secret!** ” KB said one finger pressed to his lips, in an annoyingly exaggerated pose. He even winked, making the vampire almost throw up in his own mouth.

“Right,” Hiroto said dragging out the vowel, “and it wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with you walking to class holding hands with **my roommate?** ”

KB spluttered, eyes wide. Then he remembered the rush of air and the shadow which he had seen disappearing in the hallway earlier. _Damn vampires and their inhuman speed!_

Hiroto couldn’t help laughing at his best friend’s reaction. Just then Professor Jeckle walked into class, prompting the students to focus on their textbooks. KB swore he would shove garlic in Hiroto’s pillowcase when he heard the vampire continue to chuckle at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally developing between KB and Taehyung
> 
> Thank you to:
> 
> § DaMeepster  
> § Soohoo16 
> 
> For your kudos


	6. Changing skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure what to say about this chapter there’s not a lot of lovey doveyness except from Hoseok and Yoongi. But this chapter is SUPER important to the plot. I wonder if I made it too obvious tho.
> 
> ||| Hiroto dreaded having to mention the bite, but if he wanted KB’s help he’d have to come clean.
> 
> KB was surprised when Hiroto told him that Jungkook had asked to be bitten, his best friend tried to skip over what happened during the actual biting but KB was having none of it.
> 
> Pushing his friend for more information, the elf knew Hiro was embarrassed. The vampire couldn’t blush but KB knew him well enough to read his body language, Hiroto has a habit of biting his lip and avoiding eye contact and fidgeting when he was nervous or shy. The vampire knew his strawberry haired friend wasn’t gonna let this go until he got all the details.
> 
> “It-it felt ||||

Jungkook was lost in his own world when the familiar scent of rosemary hit his nose. Glancing to his right, as a blonde werewolf sat next to him.

“Finally, I have a class with someone from the pack!” The younger exclaimed, happy to see his best friend.

But instead of sharing the other wolf’s excitement, Taehyung gave a dazed hum. Jungkook raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He knew that Tae was finding it hard to adjust to the academy, but he didn’t expect Tae to be so... _listless_. Jungkook also noticed the red tint to his friend’s fair skin, curious as always he placed a hand on Tae’s forehead.

Taehyung jumped at the sudden contact and looked at the alpha with wide eyes, “what?”

“Nothing really, just checking if you have a fever. You do feel a little warm.”

“I’m totally fine! I just... ran to class! Cuz I got out of home ec. late.” Taehyung lied, he hated the bitter feeling it left in his mouth but something had just compelled him to avoid the truth.

Jungkook, who clearly was still worried, opened his mouth to say something but just then the professor walked in. The two wolves pulled out their textbooks, which they finally received, proceeding to focus on the lesson.

“Today we will be discussing the topic of, extinct creature races.” Mr. Jeckle droned. The old professor seemed boring and dull to Jungkook, the kind of teacher who’d just read off the textbook and then dump a bunch of random assignments on the students to do while he slept. But before the alpha wolf could even consider zoning out, a knock on the door interrupted Jeckle’s droning.

Looking annoyed the professor stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind him. Like a switch being flipped; the class burst into activity. Students turning in their seats to chatter with their friends, Jungkook even saw a few paper planes being thrown overhead as well as a mini spit ball fight between two goblins.

“This academy can go from zero to a hundred real fast, huh?” Jungkook joked looking at Taehyung, but the omega wasn’t paying attention again. Instead he had his hand on his cheek looking at something diagonally behind them.

Kookie turned to see what the hell his friend was making puppy dog eyes at. His eyes widened when he noticed that Tae was staring in the direction of his vampire. Pause, **his**? Did he really just think that? He knew that he thought of Hiroto a little differently, he would even go as far as to say he really liked him but... was it real? Was this feeling still just because of the bite? That’s the question that freaked Jungkook out most.

Before he could ask Tae why he couldn’t keep his eyes to himself, their professor re-entered the class. But Jungkook felt like he was seeing a different person, because Mr. Jeckle didn’t just walk back in, no! He literally skipped!

“Alright class, now what were we talking about?” He asked, voice more chipper than before.

He took a moment to flip through his textbook before tossing it onto his desk. “Alright extinct creatures! Now who can name a race that had all collectively kicked the bucket?”

Jungkook and Taehyung looked at one another, both finding the professor’s sudden energy weird. But since no one else in the class seemed surprised they assumed he was probably just one, among many, of the academy’s more... unique teachers.

“No one? Alright then I’ll tell you,” turning around Jeckle grabbed a blue marker, writing on the board as he spoke, “we’ll focus on **_shapeshifters_**.” The man said, since his back was to the class no one could see the sinister glee in his sunken eyes.

“Who can tell me what shapeshifters are?” Again no one in the class gave a response. Undeterred the jumpy Professor plowed ahead, “they were a majestic race! A race which wouldn’t have died out if it weren’t for certain _pests_.” Jungkook’s golden eyes narrowed at how Jeckle’s chilling gaze had drifted to the back of the class, where he knew Hiroto was sitting.

“Anyway,” The Professor continued, eyes roaming the rest of the room, “shapeshifters were monsters who could change their forms at will.”

“So like werewolves?” A random monster inputted.

Jeckle sneered condescendingly, “werewolves could only transform from a human form to overgrown dogs, so no.”

Both Taehyung and Jungkook were tempted to show the old man just how fast these ‘ _overgrown dogs_ ’ could rip out his throat. Jeckle didn’t even seem to acknowledge their presence.

“Proper shapeshifters were able to take on any form. Be it animal, human or monster. Because they had such power, they were greatly feared and respected.” The Professor’s head seemed to be swelling with hot air.

“But like all the greats their time had run out, since the shapeshifters were superior in every way they had fallen victim to the hatred of other races. There was a war, the shapeshifters fought bravely but eventually they lost.” Jeckle’s face turned solemn, as if feeling the pain of the extinct race, “werewolves are a branch of the shapeshifter race, but they never possessed even half their abilities.” Okay, this professor must have a death wish, is what Jungkook thought.

“Alright, now that’s it for the history lesson. No homework today! I’m gonna leave now, make yourselves useful till the end of class.” And with that Jeckle walked out, while the class rejoiced at the thought of no homework.

Taehyung looked at Jungkook, “I’m gonna kill him.” He growled.

“I’d join you, but Namjoon wanted us to stay out of trouble. And I don’t think killing a teacher counts as staying out of trouble.” Jungkook replied calmly, even though his blood boiled.

Werewolves, as I’ve mentioned before, had enough pride to rival that of lion hybrids. Jeckle’s remarks had annoyed Jungkook, but he couldn’t help wondering at the professor’s odd enthusiasm on the subject.

*****

Hoseok lay on Yoongi’s lap with the other beta’s slender fingers gently carding through his brown hair. Breathing a sigh he stared up into the branches of the tree they sat beneath, enjoying the peacefulness the forest offered them.

“Namjoon’s gonna kill us y’know?” Yoongi said, not stopping the soothing motion of his fingers, loving the feel of his mate’s soft brown hair.

“I’m more afraid of Jin than alpha. And what they don’t know won’t hurt any of us.” Hoseok replied.

The two of them had decided to skip class. Having such separate schedules, it was hard for the pair to see each other outside their dorms. For a werewolf being separated from your mate for so long is akin to losing a part of your soul. Their inner beasts would cry out, longing for the person they loved most in this world.

Back leaning against the trunk of the huge oak tree, the hand which stroked Hoseok’s locks came to rest on his mate’s shoulder. “The monsters in this academy are weird.” He muttered absently.

Hoseok responded with a silent hum, but Yoongi knew he was listening attentively so he continued, “all of them are so different from us. In Neugdae, since everyone’s a werewolf, it was easy to make friends but here... it kinda makes you think that we never really realized that there were other kinds of monsters out there.”

“Maybe that’s why the elders sent us here, so we could get to know other monsters.” Hoseok said thoughtfully, his hand reaching for Yoongi’s to play with his fingers.

“Yeah, but I guess they didn’t consider the fact that we don’t know _how_ to get to know other monsters.”

“Or that other monsters may not want to know **us**.” Yoongi noted the echo of sadness in his lover’s voice. Hoseok was one of the sweetest and most social wolves he had ever met. The blonde knew that feeling so ostracized upset his mate, even if Hobi wouldn’t admit it out loud. Before he could say something to comfort his boyfriend an uninvited voice joined their conversation.

“Maybe try actually talking to other monsters, instead of waiting for us to come to you.”

Both wolves jumped to their feet, fully alert. Their eyes roamed the dim expanse of the forest for the eavesdropper, but they couldn’t see nor smell another presence.

“Taiyu, don’t be cold! They could just be too shy.” A fourth voice sounded from above, causing both werewolves to snarl at the branches of the oak tree.

High in the greenery and partially hidden; a snow demon crouched on one of the branches a condescending smirk on his childish features. Next to him levitated a specter whose expression was friendlier but there was still something suspicious about him.

“Did that vampire send his minions to spy on us?” Yoongi growled, recognizing the two from the cafeteria.

“Who you calling minions!” The Icy haired snow demon snapped, jumping from his branch falling at a fast pace at first but the wind picked up around him as he reached the ground making his descent look as graceful as a falling snowflake. But his words were as harsh as a deadly blizzard.

“You wolves need to get it through your thick skulls that Hiroto’s our **friend**! If you wanna fight him you’ll have a whole slew of other pissed off monsters on your tails!” Silvery blue eyes flashed fiercely dangerous.

The specter, seeing the deteriorating circumstances, floated down from the tree to try and smooth things over. “Listen, we weren’t spying on you, we were already up there when you two arrived.”

Yoongi looked at the specter and then at the snow demon, who glared at him but nodded confirming his friend’s statement. Being the more calm of the two, the blonde placed a hand on Hoseok’s tense shoulder, “they’re telling the truth.”

Yoongi could tell when people were lying, similar to how Jimin understood emotions. He could tell that, despite the snow demon’s aggressiveness, they didn’t mean any harm.

Hoseok trusted his mate more than anything in the world, so he shifted his stance to appear more relaxed even though he was still ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice.

Seeing that everyone, for the most part, were putting a hold on killing each other the specter continued to try and salvage the situation, “let’s start over. I’m Toshiki and this delightful snowflake’s name is Taiyu. You’ll have to forgive him, for a snow demon he’s quite fiery.”

Taiyu scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest but otherwise didn’t retort.

Hoseok looked at Yoongi who nodded, “well, since we’re hitting restart I’m-”

“Hoseok and Yoongi, both of you are betas and mated to each other. Your pack is from the werewolf town Neugdae, where only werewolves live, so you guys aren’t used to other monsters.” Hoseok blinked at Toshiki.

Taiyu facepalmed, he knew that Toshi genuinely didn’t grasp that it was creepy to just happened to know so much about another monster. “Ignore him. He just tends to _stalk_ people.” Taiyu said giving his friend a pointed look.

Toshiki, getting the message, added quickly, “I wasn’t stalking I swear! I’m a specter and specters just tend to hear a lot!”

“Yeah, there’s also the fact that specters are known as huge gossip ghosts.” That earned Taiyu a glare from his translucent friend.

To both the demon’s and specter’s surprise; they heard two pairs of quiet chuckles from the werewolves.

“Well, since it seems we’ve broken the ice,” Toshiki said throwing a smirk at Taiyu, who rolled his eyes, “why don’t we sit down and talk like civilized monsters?”

Hoseok was still more than a little suspicious of the two strangers, but curiosity seemed to be a trait that had infected all of the pack members (albeit Jungkook is the worst). Keeping Yoongi close and a little behind him, the four monsters sat at the base of the enormous oak.

Taiyu didn’t miss how the other two sat at least two and a half feet away, but he figured that was fair. He couldn’t figure out what Toshiki was trying to pull by getting on the wolves’ good sides, but then again; he didn’t understand most things his specter friend did.

Nevertheless Taiyu at least attempted not to be a cold jackass and tried his best to be a ‘ _civilized monster_ ’.

*******

Hiroto listened to his best friend animatedly chatter about every little detail of KB’s encounter with Taehyung. The vampire wondered if his strawberry haired friend even realized how obvious it was that he was crushing hard on the blonde werewolf.

“And then when he started crying, I was freaking out in my head, so my...” at this point Hiroto’s thoughts started to stray, specifically towards a golden eyed wolf who seemed to be invading his thoughts constantly.

KB’s mouth still moved but Hiro heard none of it, too wrapped up in pondering over the events on the roof. It had hit a nerve when Jungkook asked about his family, he wasn’t angry at the wolf he just hoped that it was a topic never to be brought up again. Then he thought about everything Jungkook had said to him, he was an infuriatingly smooth talker and Hiroto smiled to himself thinking of the sweet honest wolf.

“HIRO!”

“Ah!” The vampire exclaimed startled out of his thoughts.

“What’s up?” KB asked, worried since spacing out wasn’t something his best friend did often.

Hiroto thought for a minute. KB was his best friend, and the vampire really needed someone to talk to. All that had happened with Jungkook had happened so fast Hiroto still couldn’t wrap his head around everything. Sure, it had felt fine to just go with the flow at first but... he’ll have to come back down to earth at some point.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone, _please_.” Hiroto’s tone was so solemn it made KB pause for a moment, before nodding and leaning in just a little closer.

The vampire told KB about when Jungkook came into class and how a little smartass comment had gotten them both cleaning duty, which made the elf snort and chuckle.

Hiroto dreaded having to mention the bite, but if he wanted KB’s help he’d have to come clean.

KB was surprised when Hiroto told him that Jungkook had _asked_ to be bitten, his best friend tried to skip over what happened during the actual biting but KB was having none of it.

Pushing his friend for more information, the elf knew Hiro was embarrassed. The vampire couldn’t blush but KB knew him well enough to read his body language, Hiroto has a habit of biting his lip and avoiding eye contact and fidgeting when he was nervous or shy. The vampire knew his strawberry haired friend wasn’t gonna let this go until he got all the details.

“It-it felt um... I don’t know how to describe it... it felt like we were _connected_ somehow. It was the first time I’ve ever felt something like that. Warm and cherished, **it just felt... safe.** I don’t think I even realized that I was actually drinking his blood, _it was like I was just being held in his arms_.”

Hiroto hid his face in his hands, when he noticed KB was wearing the biggest goofiest grin on his face. This was so embarrassing, but he guessed now he better understood why drinking blood was only done between vampire lovers. And that brought him to his actual problem.

To KB’s credit he patiently waited for Hiroto to compose himself, internally fanboying over how utterly cute his friend was being. The elf swore a silent oath that if Jungkook dared even nick his adorable best friend’s undead heart, he’d shoot him with at least a thousand poisoned arrows.

“Ummm... okay so here’s the issue.” Hiroto spoke up, still a little flustered.

“Jungkook told me some... things that, this is gonna make me sound so self-absorbed,” Hiroto hesitated, but KB smiled encouragingly, “it sounded like he might... like me. Like not as just a friend. I know that sounds really weird to say but I just...”

“So far I’m not seeing a problem, or is it that you just don’t like him at all?”

“ ** _No!_** ”

The protest was so loud a few heads turned to give the vampire an odd look. Hiroto raised his textbook to cover his face, whilst his _best friend_ almost pissed himself laughing.

“Okay, okay, sorry!” KB giggles wiping a tear from his red winged eye, “so what exactly are you so worried about? Any guy in this school would die to date you, well most of them are already dead, but that’s not my point.”

Hiroto let out a small laugh. He knew KB was probably exaggerating, but he was thankful to have a friend like him.

“It’s not like he asked me to go out with him, but that’s not the problem. I’m worried that **it’s not real.** ”

“Okay Hiro, you’re going bat-shit crazy on me. You just said he was chasing his tail to get your attention.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Well not in those exact words.”

“KB, can you take me seriously for once?”

“Yeah, yeah, you were saying...”

“What I mean is what if... _the bite_ , had something to do with it?”

“So you sucked his blood so good that it somehow made him fall in love with you?” KB grinned lecherously, “kinky.”

Hiroto grabbed his textbook and started whacking his perverted friend hard. The elf getting beaten up by a much smaller vampire was something that everyone else in the class easily ignored, well everyone except one green eyed werewolf.

“That. Is. **Not**. What. I. Meant!” Hiroto said whacking his friend over the head one final time.

“Alright, I get it!” KB said, laughing whilst looking at his best friend fondly. He knew Hiro was a prude when it came to his non-existent sex life, it was just fun to tease him about it.

“Ok tell you what,” KB said placing a hand on his friend’s head, completely oblivious to the two werewolves who were watching both of them and didn’t appreciate the gesture for two totally different reasons. “As soon as the bell rings we’ll head to the library. I’ll send a message to the others, we should be able to find something on your ‘ _love bite’_. I refuse to let that pun go!”

Hiroto snorted at the last remark, and said hesitantly, “you really think we should involve the others... even Toshi?”

“He may be nosy, but Toshiki would be a big help since he spends a lot of time lurking around that library, unlike the rest of us. We don’t have to tell them all the details, but they’re your friends have a little more faith.”

“And what makes you think we’ll find anything in the library?”

“It’s a place to start ain’t it? If we don’t find anything useful there, we’ll look somewhere else, okay?” Cerulean eyes held Hiroto’s gaze with a supportive smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. Okay, let’s all meet at the library.” Hiroto said, finally feeling a little relieved. He knew this wasn’t a normal situation and probably not something to be broadcast, but he trusted his friends _**more than he did his own family**_. If he was going to figure any of this out he’d need them.

KB with the vampire’s consent, raised a fisted hand. His elegant fingers opened to reveal a gorgeous red rose head, unfurl in his palm. No stem, no thorns just delicate ruby petals.

The elf had never failed to amaze Hiroto with his little tricks, he briefly wondered if Taehyung would like them too, but that was a thought for another time. Reaching across Hiroto to the open window, the rose petals instantly fluttered apart a few of them immediately fell to the earth.

But five delicate petals, carried by an unfelt wind, floated off to find five specific monsters.

Hiro watched them disappear, anticipating and mildly fearing the sound of the academy bell that would begin their search for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guests and users who take time out of their day to read this it means a lot! I’d love to hear any suggestions you have for fluffy scenes and I’ll try and weave it into the story! Your support really means a lot to me!


	7. Icy heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally gaining ground on the Taiyu x Jimin ship!
> 
> ||| Taiyu’s eyes held the hazel gaze of the wolf steadily, as the latter seemed to relax. To his surprise; one of the werewolf’s arms reached up to press the demon’s hand more firmly against his cheek, whilst nuzzling it slightly. Taiyu once again kept his expression neutral, completely clueless on how to react to this.
> 
> Jimin almost whimpered when the monster before him seemed completely unaffected by his advances, the heat in him making his omega side needy for more of a reaction. This was usually how he’d react to an Alpha, but for some reason he found himself desiring the attention of the cold monster in front of him instead, who’s touch was giving him so much comfort. 
> 
> “What’s your name?” Jimin breathed not letting go of the other’s hand.
> 
> “Taiyu.”
> 
> Jimin didn’t like how short the reply was, but at least he had gotten an answer.
> 
> “What are you?”
> 
> “An ice demon.”
> 
> Again with the clipped replies. Jimin remained silent, his senses had cleared enough that he could identify the demon’s scent; lavender and ice. It horrified and amazed the omega at how Taiyu’s scent seemed to comfort him as much as the coldness of his touch did.|||

The atmosphere beneath the old Oak tree was way more comfortable than before. Toshiki could sweet talk a mermaid to throw herself into a fiery pit, so it didn’t surprise Taiyu when his friend quickly snaked around the wolves’ emotional barriers.

The brown haired beta named Hoseok, turned out to be quite the ray of sunshine. He was a very open monster once you got past his defenses, his blonde mate on the other hand was a completely different story.

Yoongi was polite but reserved and often quiet. Taiyu knew the smaller wolf was observing both of them, trying to judge their motives. But in all honesty that was a complete waste of time, because even the snow demon himself didn’t know what their damn motives were supposed to be.

“…so have you two been friends for a long time?” Hobi asked, this time directly looking at Taiyu.

Caught a little off guard, since Toshiki was always the better conversationalist, he gave a short reply, “when we entered the academy this year.”

Hoseok didn’t seem fazed by the shortness, Taiyu could only assume it was because he was used to those sort of replies.

“And you’ve never found it difficult?” Yoongi asked, eyes catching the gaze of the snow demon’s steadily.

“Try being more specific.” Taiyu replied, to the formerly silent wolf.

Toshiki knew Taiyu’s cold facade was his default when he was being socially awkward. The snow demon was probably the loudest and cheekiest person he knew, but Taiyu was just not good with new people (especially ones that threaten his friend).

“I mean being different species, doesn’t that make it difficult to find common ground?” Yoongi inquired, genuinely interested after observing the odd pair silently.

Toshiki was about to answer but, to his surprise, Taiyu beat him to it.

“It may be hard to grasp, y’know considering you’ve been surrounded by your own kind almost your entire lives, but you have to _stop overthinking all the differences_. Heck, I thought Toshi was annoying as fuck when I first met him, once I froze his entire mouth shut cuz he wouldn’t shut up,” Taiyu grinned at the small laughs he got from the wolves, and the shiver from Toshiki, “but in the end he never left me alone, so before I knew it I had started considering him a friend. **It’s a weird turnout but it works for us**.”

Toshiki felt oddly touched by his friend, hooking an arm around Taiyu’s broad shoulders to give him a playful noogie on his head. He was immediately batted away by the embarrassed demon.

Hoseok and Yoongi exchanged a glance, both subtly reading the other’s thoughts. They were both a little jealous of the companionship the two other monsters shared, but also equally amazed at the easy friendship between two very different species, which was something they never would have even thought about in Neugdae.

The specter and demon halted their mini tussle when a splash of red colored the sky. Holding out their hands for two delicate rose petals to gently fall on their palms, Taiyu raised an eyebrow as the word; ‘ _library_ ’ scrawled over the red in silver cursive.

Toshiki noticed the odd looks they received from the two mates present, with a disarming smile he said; “sorry, it looks like we’re needed. But really consider what we’ve said, there are plenty of other monsters here who would be interested in knowing your pack. You just have to stop second guessing everyone.”

With those final words the specter floated to his feet, followed by Taiyu. “For what it’s worth, it’ll be fun to hang out again sometime. As long as you don’t go baring your teeth at another one of my friends.” The snow demon smiled.

This prompted chuckles from the two lover’s, who waved off their new acquaintances.

Once the two monsters were out of earshot, Taiyu turned to his friend and stated, “okay, I’m not really complaining, since those wolves weren’t half bad. But what the fuck are you scheming?”

Toshiki turned to him with his features set in mock offense, “how dare you accuse me of having ulterior motives! I could just be a very nice ghost!”

“Yeah right, the day that happens is the day Ms. west turns me into a flyin-” Taiyu abruptly snapped off his own sentence, head swinging around.

Toshiki stopped floating away, looking back at his friend confusedly. “Something wrong?” He asked, Taiyu wasn’t quite sure of his answer but he replied, “why don’t you head to the library first. I’ll… catch up.”

Toshiki could barely get a word out, before Taiyu had already taken off. One of his friend’s favorite methods of travel was wind riding, Taiyu’s body became as light as a snowflake enabling him to practically fly with the help of wind.

The snow demon was completely out of sight and Toshiki doubted he’d be back anytime soon. Oh well, that just meant Toshiki could use his own means of transport. With that thought the specter floated through the solid stone walls into the academy.

******

Jimin breathed hard, vision swinging to one side and then tilting to another. It was hot and he was burning up, wiping the sweat off his forehead he slumped heavily against a wall.

He was by the small structure that was used to store sports equipment for clubs, he doubted anyone will come by here anytime soon.

Opening the door to the storage unit, he crept inside the cramped area. He made sure to lock the door behind him as an extra protective measure. Jimin assured himself that it was safe now, as he slumped down on one of the sweaty mattresses on the floor. The room smelt disgusting and the stuffiness wasn’t helping Jimin’s burning body, but what else could he do?

Breathing in deep gulps of air, the omega did his best to calm his aching and tortured body. Heats always seemed to come at the most annoying times, but Jimin should’ve been more prepared for this. Calling out to Namjoon wasn’t an option, yes the alpha would protect him, but it would also stress him out more and Jimin was a grown wolf, this kind of thing he could handle himself.

The liquid fire in his veins threatened to force him into unconscious, and Jimin fought to stay awake. Just as he was about to whimper in pain and frustration, there was a quiet knock at the door.

The brown haired wolf’s heart jumped into his throat, as he saw the shadow of someone else standing in the doorway. Jimin kept quiet, hoping whoever it was would go away. The fact that he didn’t hear anyone even attempt to turn the handle meant that the person who knocked knew he was in here.

“Hey, open the door.” A soft low voice, which Jimin didn’t recognize, called out to him.

But the wolf remained silent, body still burning as he sat in the suffocating darkness.

“Listen, I’m not gonna hurt ‘ya. Just open the door.”

Jimin swallowed around the lump in his throat and choked out, “I don’t trust you. Go away.”

Taiyu growled silently, on the other side of the door. He could smell the pheromones even from where he was standing, of course he had the option of doing as the wolf wished and just leaving but the snow demon was never one to obey commands.

“If you’re not gonna come out I’m coming in.” Was all the warning the snowy haired demon gave before gripping the handle of the door.

The handle and lock froze solid from the cold touch, making it easy for Taiyu to break the brittle lock as he pushed open the door. Walking in with his usual air of cold indifference, he almost instantly spotted the shaking wolf trying his best to curl up on himself.

“You’re in heat.” Taiyu stated the obvious, but the small wolf didn’t look up his features completely hidden.

The snow demon walked towards the wolf, gripping one of his arms, the omega let out a loud cry struggling pathetically to escape, “ _p-please, don’t touch me! You’re hurting me!_ ”

Taiyu bit the inside of his cheek, muttering a slew of mental curses so colorful that Satan would’ve been embarrassed, “you’ll have heatstroke if you stay in this boiler any longer.” With that fact out in the open, Taiyu knelt down slipping one of his arm beneath the wolf’s soft thighs and securing the other arm around his back.

Jimin could only whimper as he was lifted off the mattress, his weight collapsing against a strong steady chest. The stranger carried him easily towards the door, Jimin forced his hazy vision to look up focusing on the sharp jaw of his carrier. He leaned a little closer to the stranger’s neck, only meaning to get a whiff of his scent, but he found that the skin of this monster was as cold as a glacier.

His heat addled brain couldn’t justify his actions, as Jimin’s hands scrambled to wrap around the stranger’s neck burying his forehead into the juncture where the jaw line met the neck. The rest of Jimin’s face was pressed along the freezing cold neck, the iciness was such a relief for his burning skin.

Taiyu grunted a little when he felt the wolf squirm, and then drape himself around the demon’s neck. He felt only a slight burn against his cold skin, but the fact that he could feel such a heat must mean that the omega was in terrible condition.

Jimin breathed in and out, trying to steal as much relief from the other boy’s skin as he could. Once his brain stopped trying to bake itself, his situation caught up with him as he was being lowered onto the grass with his back resting against the bark of a tree.

He looked up at the monster, who had supposedly helped him, Jimin felt his heart jump at the handsomeness of the other boy. Puffed curly white hair which looked like cotton. Striking silver eyes held a mature gaze which contrasted his childlike face, the monster was also tall with broad shoulders, Jimin couldn’t help but find the strange monster impossibly attractive. And yet he somehow seemed familiar.

Not having enough time to admire more of the other’s appearance, when Jimin’s heat attacked him in waves once again. The omega whined when he felt fire run through his veins relentlessly.

Taiyu was at a loss, he only had a very limited knowledge on heats, not including how to handle one. “What do I do?” He asked, hoping the wolf was still in his right mind to give an answer.

“T-too hot. I can’t...” the wolf trailed off, making the snow demon panic more. But his expression showed none of the turmoil he was feeling.

Reaching out with both hands, he gently pressed his palms on the omega’s soft cheeks. Focusing on the heat which radiated from the other boy, Taiyu pushed his own cold energy to wrap around the burning wolf.

Jimin sighed in response to the sensation, like refreshing water running over his sweaty body. His hazel eyes opened to see the monster before him, his expression was so hard Jimin couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but even weirder than that; **he couldn’t sense what he was feeling either.**

Taiyu’s eyes held the hazel gaze of the wolf steadily, as the latter seemed to relax. To his surprise; one of the werewolf’s arms reached up to press the demon’s hand more firmly against his cheek, whilst nuzzling it slightly. Taiyu once again kept his expression neutral, completely clueless on how to react to this.

Jimin almost whimpered when the monster before him seemed completely unaffected by his advances, the heat in him making his omega side needy for more of a reaction. This was usually how he’d react to an Alpha, but for some reason he found himself desiring the attention of the cold monster in front of him instead, who’s touch was giving him so much comfort. 

“What’s your name?” Jimin breathed not letting go of the other’s hand.

“Taiyu.”

Jimin didn’t like how short the reply was, but at least he had gotten an answer.

“What are you?”

“An ice demon.”

Again with the clipped replies. Jimin remained silent, his senses had cleared enough that he could identify the demon’s scent; lavender and ice. It horrified and amazed the omega at how Taiyu’s scent seemed to comfort him as much as the coldness of his touch did.

“Shall I take you back to your room?” This time the question was voiced by Taiyu.

Jimin thought for a moment. Jungkook would definitely smell his heat, if they were in Neugdae they would’ve just rutted to cope with it, but Jimin had a feeling that Jungkook wouldn’t be as willing to rut with him when he had his eye on that little vampire.

For some reason in a moment of insanity, Jimin was tempted to ask the ice demon to help him _let off some of his heat_ , but Jimin still had plenty of his dignity left so that thought was pushed away.

“Can’t go to my room... like this.” Speaking still put a strain on his sore throat but the dull ache was bearable.

“How long does this last?” 

“Maybe ‘til night.” Taiyu grit his teeth. Okay, so werewolves were to be in their own rooms by 5 am. Checking his wristwatch it read 2 o’clock, demons had curfew at 10 pm until 5 am that should be enough.

“Okay, I’ll take you to my room then.” Taiyu said, suppressing the smile that threatened his lips when the beautiful wolf perked up in interest.

Jimin wanted to slap himself for being so obvious, he blamed every little reaction on the heat. But the demon’s offer was really tempting the omega almost jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with Taiyu. It was a stupid thing to want to be close to a monster he had just met, but all of that Jimin stubbornly blamed on his heat.

“Okay, let’s go!” Jimin said sitting up, and getting to his feet but he wobbled and was about to fall to the grass, when strong arms held him upright.

Jimin happily leaned into the demon’s arms, again; **_all_** of this is only because of his heat. He had thought they were going to walk to the dorms or something, which would’ve been a little difficult considering the distance, but he didn’t have to worry about it.

The omega gasped when blue light shone beneath his feet as a pentagon appeared beneath him and the demon, occult runes glowing as Jimin’s vision became blurry.

In the next moment he was standing in a dorm room, beneath his feet was another pentagon but this one seemed to have been drawn with a black marker. “Neat trick.” Jimin teased looking at the ice demon, who’s face was still set in a neutral expression.

Taiyu reached a hand up to place on the wolf’s forehead, hearing the other practically purr.

Jimin’s eyes snapped open when he realized the sound he was making, and the cold bastard had the audacity to smirk at him. The omega thought he liked it better when the demon was expressionless, because that smirk was sinfully sexy.

“Feels like your temperature is down for now.” Taiyu said, cold countenance back in place.

“I guess, it switches up fast.” Jimin said absently, he was more interested in taking in his surroundings.

He could smell the scent of lavender strongest on the right side of the room, so naturally he went and sat himself comfortably on the bed with the light blue bed sheet. Taiyu raised en eyebrow at the wolf who seemed to be making himself right at home, looking carefree and content Taiyu wondered why had he helped him again. But he guessed it hadn’t turned out all bad, the wolf was breathtakingly gorgeous and, when his heat wasn’t making him a mess, seemed to have one of the more bubbly personalities.

“Since you seem fine for now, wait here until I go and get the nurse.” At the mention of the academy nurse, Jimin shot to his feet.

Taiyu had just turned around to walk away, when he felt a forceful tug at his cottony sweater. He turned only his head to look over his shoulder at the wolf who had his sweater clutched tightly in both fists.

Jimin was breathing hard, even that small movement seemed to take all the energy he had regained.

“What?”

Jimin tried not to let the cold tone faze him, “don’t call the nurse, please.” He said, looking at the taller boy imploringly, with his best puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t tell if it worked though, because Taiyu’s expression still gave nothing away.

Taiyu’s breath caught in his throat, being that beautiful and adorable at the same time should be fucking _illegal_. “Why not?” The snow demon asked his cold facade still prevailing.

“ **Because the nurse is a cat beast and I hate their kind.** ” Jimin said, an uncharacteristic viciousness slipping into his voice.

Once again Taiyu’s face remained carefully blank, but his words had a colder bite than before, “fine. Stay here, but I have to go so just... don’t get in any trouble.”

Jimin was surprised and confused by the suddenly sharp tone, sure the ice demon had been cold all this time but he seemed... angrier now.

Before the omega could say anything, the snow demon had already stepped into the center of the pentagon which glowed blue. Within the blink of an eye Taiyu had disappeared leaving Jimin alone.

The wolf stared at the now normal marker drawn pentagon, he was confused and upset at how the demon had spoken to him. Jimin just really didn’t want to see that cat beast, it was a completely natural reaction.

Cat beasts were of the beast type monsters, they were pretty much like overgrown wild animals which walked and talked like humans. Jimin had the displeasure of running into one as a pup, the cat beast was a full grown adult who had an affinity for... _young monsters_. Jimin had been lucky Namjoon had protected him back then, shivering at the thought of what might’ve happened if the alpha wasn’t there.

His hatred for cat beasts were completely justified in Jimin’s mind. So he had absolutely no clue what could’ve upset Taiyu, and that just made him feel distressed which in turn gave his heat room to attack him again.

Jimin whimpered stumbling over to Taiyu’s bed, and burying his face in the demon’s pillow. The scent of cold lavender soothing him just a little. He hoped that the demon would return soon, Jimin wanted those cold hands on him again _so badly_.

Hazel eyes snapped open at that last thought, ‘it’s all because of my heat.’ He insisted stubbornly. Closing his eyes to hopefully get some rest, once again letting Taiyu’s scent envelop him.

******

“Make him take two of these when his heat is over tonight, it’ll make sure his body recovers from the exertion.” A man... well a Tiger, said to Taiyu as he handed the demon a packet of tablets.

GoeSuta academy’s nurse was a male white tiger beast, he stood eight feet tall packed with muscle which was covered by his soft black and white striped fur. He wore a white lab coat which must’ve been extra extra large since the tiger was built like a professional wrestling star, and yet the tiny round spectacles on the tiger’s muzzle made him look just a little more docile. Not to mention despite having the head and body of a tiger, the old nurse’s golden eyes were gentle and wise.

Taiyu looked at the nurse, and Jimin’s words flashed through his head. The snow demon couldn’t grasp the wolf’s words, since this old cat beast was one of the kindest souls he knew.

The Tiger, who’s name was Torai, noticed the sour expression on the student’s face. Taiyu had told him everything, including the wolf’s seemingly prejudiced views on his kind and yet Torai felt no anger towards the werewolf, “Taiyu, **sometimes people have their own reasons to have certain opinions.** Instead of stewing over it by yourself why don’t you try asking to him about it.”

“I don’t know him, that wolf’s _opinions_ on cat beats ain’t my problem.”

The tiger sighed shaking his head, “perhaps,” he started with an almost teasing smile, “your problem isn’t that he might not like cat beasts. It’s that this young wolf _might not like you_.”

The nurse smirked when he saw the normally pale ice demon, flush a rosy pink.

“That’s none of your business _**dad**_!” Taiyu yelled, stomping up to door and slamming it shut behind him.

The old tiger just let out an amused chuckle, his son’s school life was sure to get even more interesting from here on that was for sure. And perhaps this wolf would keep his demonic cub out of trouble. The Cat beast could only hope, as he picked up the bills for the pool repairs, silently weeping for his dwindling pay cheques. (This is a reference to the first line of chapter 3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify Taiyu is actually half ice demon and half cat beast. #mixedkidproblems
> 
> Jimin was assaulted by a pedo cat beast but nothing happened thanks to Namjoon but Jimin still has trauma from it.


	8. Rose colored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KB + Tae fluff   
> Puns  
> And friends babying Hiroto 
> 
> |||The wolf stewed as his angry green eyes glared at the spines of books. He was on the third level looking for a book that looked even remotely interesting, but Taehyung wasn’t much of a reader he preferred music and video games but he was still a little pissed at being scolded in front of the pack. Especially when he did nothing wrong!
> 
> “What’s wrong Ginger Snap, did the mean books give you a paper cut?” Taehyung hadn’t realized he had been growling at the books when the teasing voice appeared by his side.
> 
> He spun around to see KB standing behind him, with his usual smirk on his lips. “I’m ‘bout to give you more than a cut Quiver boy!” Taehyung threatened, hating himself for feeling happy to see the elf.
> 
> KB’s teasing smirk turned into something darker, he stepped forward making Tae take a step back. His back was now pressed to the book shelf and he had to tilt his head upwards to see the face of the elf leaning over him. KB tilted his head down a little closer to the wolf’s ear and whispered huskily,
> 
> “Is that a threat or a promise, beautiful?” |||

“Toshi! Wait up!” Toshiki turned around at the sound of the rough voice, Kento and Asch came running up to him. Kento’s heavy foot falls clunked as his stone body sprinted down the corridor to the library entrance.

“Hey, KB called you guys too?” Toshi said, raising a suspicious eyebrow when he noticed both the gargoyle and fire demon looked rather... _sloppy_. Kento had his white shirt buttoned wrong and Asch’s own heavy mental T-shirt was crumpled in odd places.

Before Toshiki could make an inappropriate comment, they were joined by a fourth party. You-ta flew in through the open window they stood in front of, sapphire blue wings folding neatly when he landed on the floor.

“Hail, hail, the gang’s all here!” The bird hybrid greeted, looking around at the gathering of monsters, “where’s Taiyu?”

“He said he’d join us later, seemed like he was in a hurry.” Toshiki answered.

“Did he finally get himself a boy toy?” Asch mocked, he and Taiyu had a frenemy type of relationship. There’s symbolism in there somewhere.

“You’re one to talk Ashy, your fly’s down by the way.” This comment was made by a strawberry haired elf, who came down the hallway smirking. Hiroto sported an equally amused expression as the fire demon fumbled to pull up his zipper.

“Kento, really has to learn to put things back where they belong!” Asch muttered, quite loudly making the gargoyle shoot him a dirty look. Whether that look was sexual or not is up for debate.

“Well, with the exception of Tai, it looks like everyone’s here.” KB said, whilst Hiroto shifted nervously.

“So why are we here? I mean I get Toshi, since he’s always skulking around here. But why call the rest of us?” Kento asked, all heads turning to KB.

Hiroto glanced up his big brown eyes meeting Toshiki’s translucent ones. Wordlessly, the specter floated towards Hiroto.

KB watched as Toshiki raised an elegant hand to his own temple, never breaking his gaze from the vampire’s.

A beat of silence passed before Toshi chuckled, “awww Hiro your thoughts are so sweet and sappy, you might’ve mentally given me diabetes!” The specter basically cooed at Hiroto as if he were an adorable baby kitten.

Toshiki as a specter, had the gift of telepathy, though he didn’t usually use it on his friends without permission. Hiroto was thoroughly embarrassed by the Specter’s comment, “shut up Toshi!” He lashed out.

But that just made Toshiki want to baby his shy friend more! Before the specter could say anything back though, KB cut in. “Since you got the gist of the situation. Think you can help out lover boy over here?”

“Wait, wait! Pause! Hiro? _Our_ little Hiro is **in love?!** ” Asch placed his hand over his mouth in a fake gasp, skipping over to the vampire and enveloping him in a mother like hug, “our little boy is growing up so fast!” Hiroto had his face squished into Asch’s chest so he could only manage a muffled cry of protest.

“Who’s the lucky bastard?” You-ta grinned.

“Who do I have to castrate?” Kento said, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

“Oh stop it you hard ass!” Asch reprimanded, the gargoyle. “Seriously though, who is it!” The fire demon finally released Hiroto, who seemed to shrink under everyone’s expectant gazes.

“One of those newbie werewolves.” Toshiki said, unable to keep his gossipy mouth shut any longer.

There were gasps from all three of the monsters, who didn’t already know that fact. “Toshi, I assume you picked up on Hiro’s problem. And we were wondering if you knew if the library had anything that would be useful.” KB said, addressing the specter once again completely ignoring his other still dumbfounded friends.

“I don’t think I’ve read about anything like this, but... I might have a few ideas on where to start looking.”

“That’s great, take Hiroto with you and get started. In the meantime I’ll update these guys.” KB said nodding his head towards the remaining three.

“Will do, just try not to short circuit my roommate’s brain. Who else am I gonna steal notes off of?” Toshiki teased, floating off towards the oak door of the library.

Hiroto followed behind him, keeping his sheepish coffee brown eyes glued to the floor.

*****

GoeSuta’s library was **enormous**. With four levels to the building, books were stacked in tall book cases and lined upon the walls. The Library itself carried the rich smell of aged books and polished oak wood. When you enter the library there were a dozen huge wooden tables with chairs, dispersed around the floor plan.

The place was built with a crescent shaped open area so that monsters like; specters, ghosts or those with flying abilities could easily just fly or levitate up to any level they wanted. Toshiki took full advantage of this, floating up to the second floor.

Hiroto’s super speed made taking the polished wooden stairway easier, he made it to the second floor in the span of 3 seconds. Toshiki was already pulling books from shelves. “Let me help.” Hiroto insisted, taking a few of them off his hands.

Toshiki gave him a sweet smile, and floated away to look for more material. Hiroto took the chance to take a look at the titles of the books he had in his hands; ‘vampires: lore and history’, ‘blood and claws’ this one seemed to be about the animosity between werewolves and vampires, ‘the moonless night’ and one more book but the title seemed to be in a language Hiroto couldn’t read.

“I can’t read it either, but it has a lot of pictures of werewolves and vampires. It may take some time, but we could work on translating it, once we find what language it’s in.” Toshiki said, returning with five more books stacked in his arms. “This should do it for now.”

Hiroto nodded in agreement, “thanks Toshi, honestly I’m probably overthinking everything and I’m even inconveniencing all of you!” Looking down, guilt started to root itself in the young vampire.

“Hiro, I read your mind. I _know_ this is important to you. And the rest of the guys will understand, plus do you really think Asch would let you live out your immortality in peace if he finds out you kept this from him?”

Hiroto managed a small laugh, “that’s a scary thought! And you’re right thanks, I wouldn’t be able to do this on my own. I could just leave things as it is but... **I just need to know.** ”

Toshiki understood, he knew his friend was scared of the new feelings he was having. And even more than that he was worried that this was all just temporary, _that it was all a lie._ The specter knew his friend had never fallen in love before, and to not know if what you’re feeling is some kind of whacky cruel side affect or not must be scary. Toshiki found himself with newfound determination to help the vampire. He, like all the others, knew how special Hiroto was and that their friend deserved someone who was aware of that fact as well.

When Hiroto and Toshiki returned to the ground level, with books in hand, their friends had already claimed a large table and had made themselves comfortable. The specter shared a glance with KB and they knew they both shared the same determination to help their vampire friend.

“Alright, we know what we’re looking for. So gentleman get to reading.” You-ta said, grabbing a book from Hiroto’s pile, ‘Vampires: lore and history’.

The other monsters followed his lead, each taking one book. Hiroto felt gratefulness well up inside him for the nth time, at how his friends were so willing to pitch in for him, even if it may be for something stupid.

Only three books remained on the table, ‘a moonless night’, ‘Canine minds’ and the book in the language which none of the monsters present could read.

Hiroto himself flipped through the contents of ‘blood and claws’, the animalistic light in which the werewolves were portrayed now seemed funny to the vampire instead of terrifying. _**Odd how prejudices work.**_

*******

Jin was slumped over one of the wooden tables of the library, fast asleep in the chair and lightly snoring. Namjoon smiled tenderly at his beautiful mate, he had just entered the library where Jin wanted to meet him but he found his lover already sound asleep.

“Jin baby, wake up.” Joon softly whispered, leaning over the sleeping wolf.

Jin’s brown eyes fluttered open, he blinked the sleep away then looked at Namjoon, “oh, sorry Alpha. I must’ve dozed off.”

“Nah, I probably kept you waiting. You’re drooling a little Jin.” The red haired wolf smirked, dimples appearing on his cheeks.

Jin immediately wiped away the wetness on his cheek, embarrassed. Namjoon just found his mate endlessly adorable regardless of everything, “so, what did you want to meet me for?” The alpha asked, pulling up a chair to sit as close to his mate as possible.

“Actually, I asked everyone in the pack to meet up here. I checked the schedules to make sure they were organized so that we could all get together at least for awhile everyday.” Namjoon blinked at Jin, sometimes he felt like his mate should’ve been born an Alpha but then again knowing Jin, he would overwhelm himself with worry about his pack for sure.

“Have I told you how amazing you are?” The blue eyed alpha smiled, not even able to contemplate the trouble Jin must’ve gone through to plan everyone’s timetables.

“You tell me that everyday. Or some variation of it at least.”

“Good, because I really would be lost without you.” Namjoon chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss on his mate’s cheek. When Jin turned towards him to give some smart ass comment, his alpha silenced him by locking their lips together.

Jin couldn’t help smiling into the kiss, and Namjoon pulled away with an equally affectionate smile.

“Okay, you two need a room.”

Both mates’ heads turned towards the familiar voice, Jungkook stood subtly shaking his head at the two lovers.

Behind him stood Tae, Yoongi and Hobi all looking just as amused.

“Where’s Jimin?” Jin asked noticing that they were short one wolf.

“Dunno, he vanished on me.” Jungkook answered. The three wolves each pulled up chairs, making themselves comfortable around the large table.

“Oh and speaking of rooms, you guys might wanna keep your love making less noisy. I think you may have traumatized my roommate!” Tae laughed, remembering how Hiroto was dying of embarrassment during their confinement period.

At the casual mention of Tae’s roommate all heads turned to the blonde haired omega, “you two seem to be... getting along?” Jin said not knowing how else to phrase it.

Taehyung looked down guiltily, “we’re not friends, but he’s not that bad once you get to know hi—”

“ **Don’t be an idiot, Taehyung!** ” The blonde flinched at his alpha’s sudden reprimand.

“Joon...” Jin said, placing a hand on his mate’s, which was curled into a fist on the table.

Taehyung shrunk under the alpha’s icy blue glare, “did you forget what he did to you? Do you realize how terrified I was when I saw you on the floor! Don’t fall for that _**thing’s**_ tricks so easily.”

Jungkook saw red, the feral desire to strangle the other alpha was overwhelming. For a moment the golden eyed wolf lost all clarity and was about to attack his unsuspecting pack mate, when a gentle scent wafted towards him. The smell of snow and pine was faint, but the aroma soothed him enough to suppress his deadly thoughts.

He must’ve not been the only wolf to sense Hiroto’s presence, since the pack had turned their heads in the direction of the library entrance. Hiroto seemed blissfully unaware of the six wolves eyeing him, as he watched his specter friend levitate through the open area to another level.

Within the blink of an eye Hiroto had vanished. “He’s fast!” Jin gasped, Namjoon grit his teeth.

Yoongi looked at his mate who had been silent all this time, it was one of those rare moments when the blonde haired wolf had

no idea what his mate was thinking.

Taehyung, still a little bitter about being scolded so harshly, perked up a little when he too caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He looked up to see KB enter the room followed by three other monsters.

The green eyed wolf rolled his eyes as the elf walked in with swagger like he owned the place, who was he even trying to impress? KB and his friends sat at a table at a far corner in the room, Taehyung was a little disappointed that the elf hadn’t noticed him right away but then he immediately wanted to slap himself for that feeling.

The atmosphere around the wolves’ table grew too tense for Taehyung’s liking, standing up, “I’m gonna go find something interesting to read. Who knows, maybe I’ll stumble upon a few cook books for Jin.”

At the mention of something related to cooking Jin perked up in interest, making Namjoon laugh at his mate’s natural ability to be so effortlessly endearing. Taehyung left the table, and Yoongi leaned towards Hoseok to nuzzle his neck.

Hobi looked down at his mate, it was rare for the other to be so openly affectionate but Hoseok happily accepted the tenderness. He had been thinking; about their conversation with Taiyu and Toshiki, about how deceptively delicate the young vampire seemed to be and about the reactions of each of his pack members to the entrance of the vampire.

Namjoon and Jin were rightfully on edge, Taehyung was sort of indifferent but what interested him was how Jungkook responded. The golden eyed alpha kept glancing off towards the table where Hiroto and his friends gathered, said vampire had returned followed by Toshiki with a stack of books in hand.

Hoseok couldn’t help but find himself paying more attention to the way Jungkook seemed to be watching the vampire’s every move with intense interest. Hobi may be abubbly air head but he was sharp too, and he knew there was something going on with their youngest alpha but he decided to hold his tongue for now.

******

‘ _Don’t fall for that thing’s tricks so easily!_ ’ Taehyung pouted when he remembered those words. Did Namjoon think he was stupid and naïve? He wasn’t ‘ _falling_ ’ for anything!

The wolf stewed as his angry green eyes glared at the spines of books. He was on the third level looking for a book that looked even _remotely_ interesting, but Taehyung wasn’t much of a reader he preferred music and video games but he was still a little pissed at being scolded in front of the pack. Especially when he did nothing wrong!

“What’s wrong Ginger Snap, did the mean books give you a paper cut?” Taehyung hadn’t realized he had been growling at the books when the teasing voice appeared by his side.

He spun around to see KB standing behind him, with his usual smirk on his lips. “I’m ‘bout to give you more than a cut Quiver boy!” Taehyung threatened, hating himself for feeling happy to see the elf.

KB’s teasing smirk turned into something darker, he stepped forward making Tae take a step back. His back was now pressed to the book shelf and he had to tilt his head upwards to see the face of the elf leaning over him. KB tilted his head down a little closer to the wolf’s ear and whispered huskily,

“ ** _Is that a threat or a promise, beautiful?_** ”

Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Tae cursed as his heart flipped in his chest. That was such an obvious line but why did the elf make it sound so... _enticing_?

“Breathe, Taehyung.” KB chuckled, backing off of the wolf’s space. More than satisfied with the beautiful wolf’s reactions.

Tae couldn’t believe he thought the elf was cute! He was such a flirt! Pervert! Alien! The omega yelled in his head, his mouth frozen shut in embarrassment.

KB knew better than to push his luck having an idea of how easily Tae’s temper flared. “Did you come up here for study material or something?” KB asked casually, as if the prior sexual advances never happened.

Green eyes looked up at him in angry embarrassment, which KB found endlessly adorable, Taehyung muttered poutingly, “I was just browsing. Why are you here?”

“I saw you with your pack the moment I walked in. So honestly I was waiting for a chance to talk to you. It’s why I followed you up here.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened in disbelief, he thought that KB hadn’t noticed him at all. “What did you wanna talk about?” The wolf asked, not having the vaguest idea.

To Tae’s surprise KB suddenly looked shy, averting his cerulean eyes to the floor and Taehyung swore he saw a blush dust his cheek. Reaching a hand up to awkwardly rub at his neck KB stammered, “well I uh... didn’t really have anything specific. Just wanted to talk and say ‘hi’ so umm... hi? I guess.”

It was the first time KB had seemed so awkward, even fumbling over his words. It made the wolf giggle, “You’re such a dork!” He teased smiling up at the other.

KB sucked in a breath at the of the beautiful sound, this was the first time the young wolf had smiled and laughed **because of him**. Seeing Tae happy filled KB with more pleasure than he could even begin to describe!

Taehyung’s bright green eyes widened when he noticed the elf looking at him with one of the most tender expressions he had ever seen. It wasn’t just the elf’s expression that captivated Tae but the changeover of KB’s hair and eyes were mesmerizing. He watched as the strawberry red hair darkened to a deeper more intense ruby and his cerulean eyes faded to a gentle amber, Taehyung even noticed flecks of light purple dust his irises.

“Your... hair and eyes change with your emotions right?” The wolf asked, making KB realize he was gazing a little too openly at the other and he quickly snapped out of it.

“Ah, yeah. Usually when I feel something really intensely or I let my guard down, they kinda do that.”

In fascination Taehyung stepped a little closer to the amber eyed elf, letting a hand wander up to gently bury itself in the silky ruby tresses. Green eyes traveled from looking at his own hand which caressed the other’s hair, to the amber and lilac eyes of the elf who had a blissful expression on his face as he leaned towards Tae’s hand.

‘Like a little puppy!’ Tae thought fondly when KB’s eyes had slipped closed as he tilted his head into the wolf’s warm palm. “Neh, _**what are you feeling now?**_ ”

The question caught KB off guard as his eyes snapped open and he looked at Taehyung’s green ones. He smirked, gaining a bit of his arrogant attitude back from knowing that he held the beautiful wolf’s attention, “that,” KB said reaching a hand up to lightly tap the omega’s button nose, “is a secret for now, Sorry Peaches.”

Taehyung frowned and pouted out his bottom lip, he had no idea just how much that little action affected the elf. But KB kept his cool and said, “you should get back to your pack, if I keep you here any longer they’ll start to worry.” He was finally managing to get a hold of his emotions, hair and eyes returning to their signature colors.

Still a little peeved at not receiving a proper answer, Taehyung sighed and turned to leave. Sensing that the wolf was annoyed at him KB wanted to make that feeling disappear, “hang on a sec’.” He said, making Taehyung turn around to look at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Hold out your hand.” KB said, Taehyung was still suspicious but the eagerness in the other boy’s voice sparked his interest. Wordlessly he held out one hand palm up towards KB.

The elf cupped both his hands to the underside of Taehyung’s, the latter’s eyes went wide as a soft pink light started to glow out of nowhere above his palm.

The light shrunk a little and a single petal materialized, floating above the wolf’s open palm. The petal spun and a second one appeared, followed by another and another until a fully bloomed rose was floating above their hands.

The pink light faded out leaving the beautiful rose to fall gently on Taehyung’s palm. The wolf gasped at it, as he brought his hand closer to examine the beautiful bloom. It was big enough to nestle perfectly in his hand and it’s colors were fascinating. Taehyung had never seen a **purple rose** before, the edges of each petal was accented with the barest hint of blue and the rest of the petals were the most enchanting shades of purple; the outermost petals were a light lilac turning a deeper shade the closer they were to the middle.

“This is for me?” Taehyung asked, looking up but KB had already disappeared. A sweet smile played on the beautiful wolf’s lips as he gazed at the gorgeous rose, this gift really was breathtaking. With a happy grin still on his lips, Taehyung made his way back to the stairway holding the flower cupped with both hands near his chest, close to his racing heart.

The wolf was too immersed in his own head to notice his vampire roommate who had one hand clapped forcefully over a much taller wolf’s mouth. Both of them squeezed against the bookshelves to keep themselves hidden from the Omega, but really Taehyung’s mind was now too filled with thoughts of a strawberry haired elf, to notice the pair.


	9. Eavesdropping on the eavesdroppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |||“Do I scare you?” Hiroto shivered when Jungkook leaned down to speak against his ear. The vampire tried to ignore how safe it felt, pressed against Jungkook’s solid form.
> 
> Swallowing the lump in his throat he mumbled, “It’s not you I’m scared of.”
> 
> “What do I have to do to make you trust me?”|||
> 
> Another wolf stumbles upon the vampire and werewolf’s ‘relationship’

(This picks up a little prior to the last events of the previous chapter)

KB sat beside Hiroto reading through the pages of a book titled ‘The Clans’. It was about how werewolf packs worked, hierarchies, werewolf politics all that fun stuff. The elf genuinely did not mind learning a bit more about werewolves, and he found the book pretty interesting but it wasn’t **nearly** as pretty or interesting as the blonde haired wolf his cerulean eyes would always wander off towards.

Hiroto was just on the last three chapters of ‘Blood and Claws’ he skimmed most of it, since a lot of it didn’t relate in the slightest to his situation. He heard a chair being pushed back beside him and turned to look questioningly at his best friend, who had stood up. “I’m uh... gonna go use the bathroom.” He muttered, he was clearly lying because for one thing the library didn’t have a bathroom you’d have to go outside and down the hall but instead the elf headed towards a stairway and second, KB’s hair and eyes had that glowing energetic sheen to them and Hiroto _highly_ doubted his best friend was that excited to go to the bathroom.

But of course, Hiroto said nothing of it and just waved the elf off. A few minutes later however, Taiyu walked into the library looking... conflicted and maybe a little annoyed? Most monsters wouldn’t notice because Taiyu normally wore a really neutral expression, but none of the monsters sitting at that table could be described as ‘most monsters’.

“Why the icy face?” Asch was the first to jump on his natural enemies back, as the other demon pulled back a chair and sat down rather aggressively.

“None of your business, sparky.” Taiyu threw back, but a smile had started to twitch at his lips.

Kento just silently rolled his eyes, knowing that Taiyu and Asch’s relationship was built on giving each other a hard time, and puns! Lots and lots of puns (Really bad ones tho).

“So why we all gathered here, who we planning to kill? What are we bombing?” Taiyu smiled loosening up, and his cold countenance faded.

Taiyu was one of those monsters who are rude, terse, cold and mean at first. But the snow demon turned out to be a big softie, and even a bit of a hot head sometimes. Toshiki thinks that Taiyu is actually pretty shy but instead of stuttering through his words, he decides to deal with it by giving everyone the cold shoulder (These puns are never gonna stop whenever the demons are involved!).

The snow demon used to be quite the loaner when they started out, but it was Toshiki and ironically (or not) Asch that got him to warm up a bit.

“Sorry buddy, we planned to have our ‘terrorize the world’ meetings in the pit of horrors on Sundays.” Kento smiled. You do **_not_** wanna know what the pit of horrors is.

Taiyu smirked at him in response, “okay seriously though, why the flower mail?”

“I’ll tell him! Can I tell him? Please let me tell him!” Toshiki and his gossiping tongue pounced on the opportunity.

Before Hiroto, or anyone else, could reply Toshiki had already launched into the story. “Ok, so our baby Hiro has this **huge** crush on one of the new werewolves. But...” and Hiroto didn’t want to sit around for the rest of this story, because since Toshiki had read his mind he would probably expand on every emotion and event to the most embarrassing detail.

So yeah, Hiroto noped out of there. Going up the staircase to find KB, taking his time to walk at a normal pace. He didn’t want to deal with the mocking and fake coddling he was in for when he returned but hey, what are friends for?

He walked aimlessly around the second floor for a while but since there was no sign of the elf he continued to the next level. Walking around one bookcase he turned the corner, gasped, then quickly retreated back around the edge of the bookshelf so he wouldn’t be caught.

What he had momentarily witnessed was KB having Taehyung backed up against the shelves, his best friend whispering something in the wolf’s ears. He knew that KB liked Taehyung but damn did that elf move fast!

Hiroto peeked around the corner once again, this time he witnessed KB becoming shockingly embarrassed, the vampire could tell because KB would always touch the back of his neck when he was shy or nervous.

“Who you spying on?” Hiroto barely suppressed a high pitched yelp, he whipped around seeing Jungkook standing behind him with one eyebrow raised and an amused expression.

Before he could stop the curious werewolf, Jungkook was already leaning across him to peer around the corner. He heard the golden eyed wolf suck in a breath, fearing that the other would vocalize his shock, Hiroto grabbed the wolf pulling him back around the corner.

Jungkook looked down at him with wide eyes mouth gaping, looking as if he had just seen an eighty year old man naked and was now scarred for life. “Did I just see your best friend **flirting** with my best friend?!” Jungkook asked, slightly panicked because Namjoon would kill all of them if he found out!

Hiroto couldn’t resist stealing one more glance around the corner where KB stood with his hair a darker and more passionate red than usual, and Taehyung’s hand seemed to be caressing the other’s hair.

Leaning back to looks at Jungkook the vampire said, “well... I see my elf and your pack mate, and they look like they’re two seconds away from shoving their tongues into each other’s throats, so yeah! My best friend is flirting with your best friend.” What? Hiroto may be a virgin, but he ain’t all innocent.

Jungkook didn’t know whether to laugh or grimace at the words, but he definitely didn’t like Hiroto calling KB ‘my elf’. “Okay, ew! I do not need that image in my brain! And also why is **that** elf flirting with Taehyung?”

“Well... I kinda figured KB had a crush on him...” Hiroto trailed off peeking over the edge one last time.

“Wha-!” Jungkook couldn’t finish. He had been pushed further back and up against the book shelf by the small vampire, Jungkook couldn’t voice his surprise either because Hiroto’s cold hand was clamped over his mouth.

Jungkook realized the reason for their sudden position, when he caught a glimpse of Taehyung’s sunny blonde hair disappearing down the stair well. Even though the golden eyed wolf wasn’t really complaining that Hiroto was practically draped across his own body, it would seem that the vampire had forgotten the fact that, unlike him, Jungkook needed oxygen to live.

Hiroto felt something warm and wet drag over his palm, making him jump away from the werewolf in surprise. “Did you just lick my hand?!” Hiroto exclaimed, wiping his slightly damp palm on the werewolf’s shirt in vengeance.

“Well, you _were_ suffocating me.” Jungkook said, ignoring Hiroto’s wiping.

Brown eyes widened up at the wolf, “oh shit, sorry! I didn’t— I mean I forgot that other monsters actually need to breathe.” Hiroto let a brief nervous chuckle pass his lips.

Jungkook rolled his eyes in amusement with a smile on his face. It felt insanely good to just talk with him like this, there was just _something_ about being near him that felt so comforting.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Hiro asked, trying to change the subject as soon as possible.

“ **I just really wanted to see you.** ” 

The werewolf’s bold and immediate response made Hiroto flustered, he seriously doubted he’d ever get used to Jungkook’s straightforwardness.

“Geez... you can’t just—I mean...” poor Hiroto was at a complete and utter loss, he didn’t have the confidence to meet Jungkook’s gaze. “I gotta go.” When in doubt, Hiroto’s first instinct was always flight rather than fight.

Before the vampire could use his inhuman speed to run away, he was restrained by Jungkook looping a quick arm around his waist.

The vampire gasped as he was slightly tugged back, his back falling onto Jungkook’s chest. The werewolf barely felt the weight of the vampire. His mind was too focused on how Hiroto’s shape seemed to perfectly fit against his.

“Do I scare you?” Hiroto shivered when Jungkook leaned down to speak against his ear. The vampire tried to ignore how safe it felt, pressed against Jungkook’s solid form.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he mumbled, “It’s not _you_ I’m scared of.”

“Weren’t you the one who said you could ‘handle’ my pack?” Jungkook lightly joked, assuming that was what Hiroto had meant.

“It’s not that either... I’m afraid that— it’s stupid. Never mind.” Jungkook frowned. He could hear the conflicted tone in the vampire’s voice. This was-in a way-getting frustrating for the young Alpha, because it seemed every time he manages to get closer to the other Hiroto would always retreat again.

“What do I have to do to make you trust me?”

Hiroto was surprised at the question. He spun around, trying and failing to ignore the feelings that welled up within him when his body rubbed against the Alpha’s strong build. Jungkook still had his arm firmly looped around Hiroto’s waist Incase the vampire tried to escape again, and if the situation weren’t so tense he was sure he’d purr at the delicious feeling of Hiroto against his body.

“ **I’m scared because I do trust you, morethan I probably should.** ” Jungkook’s golden eyes bore into Hiroto’s dark coffee colored ones. He didn’t know how he should react to those words. But he could understand them.

The young werewolf even found himself often questioning why he was so freaking attached to the smaller delicate vampire. He had never felt so much selfish desire to possess someone, he wanted Hiroto only for himself.

These thoughts were probably not normal, and Jungkook could understand that. But he was an honest person, he never tried to fight off what he felt. And right now what he felt was that he wanted Hiroto to trust him, enough to _want_ to be around Jungkook and to feel safe with him.

Interrupting the contemplative silence was the unexpected sound of someone clearing their throat. Hiroto spun around in the wolf’s arms, to see another werewolf standing behind them this one had brown hair and heavy grey eyes.

Hoseok’s eyes narrowed on where Jungkook’s arm remained firm around the puny vampire’s waist. Despite the possessive stance Hobi could clearly see the conflicted expression on the younger werewolf’s face when their eyes met. Jungkook was struggling between his loyalty towards his pack mate, who had a dark history with vampires, and whatever feelings he was harboring for the one he physically held close to him right now.

Hiroto watched the tall werewolf eyeing them, or more precisely Jungkook. The vampire didn’t dare turn to look at Jungkook for help, not trusting the stranger enough to turn his back on him.

Jungkook could smell the fear mixed with Hiroto’s normally soothing scent. His eyes held Hoseok’s steadily, he didn’t know how to face this situation. Jungkook felt torn between the overwhelming need to protect and shield Hiroto and the instinctive loyalty he held for his pack mate. He knew what had happened to Hobi, he knew that the beta had watched his entire former pack be brutally murdered by vampires. But... but what? Jungkook had no justification for his actions except for the feelings he had started to have for Hiroto. It wasn’t a very good reason, but it was enough to prompt Jungkook to wordlessly push the vampire behind his body.

Hoseok silently watched as Jungkook physically blocked the small vampire from other wolf’s eyes, he was protecting him. Grey eyes met challenging gold, and even though Hobi could see the fierceness in Jungkook’s gaze he could also see the silent plea there too. Hoseok recognized that the Alpha’s stance was that of a dominant protecting his submissive, but despite the defensive posture the beta knew Jungkook would fight him **only** if he thought he absolutely had to. And Hoseok knew that would only happen if he made a move to hurt the vampire, which he had no intention of doing since he stumbled on the pair.

The silence was deafening the tension was starting to weigh on the three monsters. Hiroto didn’t know why he had been so compliant to let Jungkook shield him bodily, but something just told him to let the werewolf handle this. What Hiroto had said to Jungkook was true, he trusted the other a little more than he probably should.

“We should talk.” Hiroto nearly jumped out of his pale skin when the stranger finally spoke.

Jungkook nodded letting himself breathe a little, and looking back at Hiroto. “Go back to your friends. I’ll come find you later.”

On any normal occasion, Hiroto would have snapped at the other for trying to order him around but this didn’t feel like the time. And inwardly he was also a little relieved that Jungkook had said they would see each other later, he hoped nothing bad would happen. In a moment of worry Hiroto grabbed Jungkook’s hand before he walked away, prompting the wolf to turn and look at him.

“Please, don’t get in trouble because of me.” Was the only thing Hiroto could manage to say. He felt the wolf’s warm hand give his a comforting squeeze.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Jungkook still smiled and said teasingly, “I’m always in trouble. But if it’s for you it’s worth it.”

Granted, it probably wasn’t the best time for Jungkook to be flirting with Hiroto. But the wide eyed, embarrassed reaction was so adorable the alpha couldn’t bring himself to regret any of it.

Turning around Jungkook and Hoseok left Hiroto to return to his friends. The beta lead the other wolf to a far corner of the library’s level, probably an unnecessary measure as there weren’t all that many monsters in then library anyway. Once Hoseok was satisfied with the location he turned to face Jungkook, who was shifting from one foot to the other, his previous fierce protectiveness gone.

“I’ll listen, if you want to explain.” The unusually emotionless voice coming from Hobi put the golden eyed alpha even more on edge.

Taking a deep breath Jungkook proceeded, “Listen Hobi, I’m so sorry! I... I know how you feel about vampires and yet I...” What _did_ he do? Jungkook had to ask himself, the simple answer would be he had asked Hiroto to bite him and drink from him, and then he get closer to the vampire. Those were the facts plain and uncomplicated. But then there was the more messy side of the situation, how would Hoseok—how would _his pack_ react if he told them he may have fallen for a vampire.

Realizing that the younger was struggling with his words, Hoseok spoke up. “I’m not angry at you Kookie.” The elder paused to register the surprise and cautious hope on the other’s face, “I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. But I just want you to tell me you know what you’re getting into.”

“I can’t do that Hobi. Because honestly? Even I don’t know what I’m getting into.”

“You’re getting into a relationship with a vampire. What kind of relationship I have no clue, but it looks like you two have already gotten pretty close.”

Jungkook didn’t respond.

“I won’t let my past get in the way of anyone else’s life Jungkook! So please stop treating me like a bitch, who will go hysteric over something like... this!” He gestured vaguely at the other wolf.

“I would never treat you li—“

“If you really mean what you’re gonna say then stop tip toeing around me!” Hoseok raised his voice. He wanted Jungkook to understand that he didn’t want to be anyone’s burden, when he had spoken with Taiyu and You-ta he figured that the vampire might be at least half decent to have friends who back him up so loyally. He didn’t like the idea, it made his skin crawl to imagine being near a vampire and he wanted to throw up from the fear that bled in his stomach whenever he remembered that night when he had lost **everything** at such a young age. But he refused to let his trauma hold him or anyone else down.

“Fine,” Jungkook finally breathed out after a moment of silence. “I don’t know if what I feel for Hiroto is real or not, but I do like him. Maybe even more than just a friend.” As he said that Jungkook realized something. He realized that even if what he felt was an effect of the bite he doubted that would change how he looked at Hiroto now. The more time the werewolf spent with the vampire the more entranced he was by him. _And that wasn’t because of the bite._ he was genuinely falling for the vampire because just being around Hiroto made him feel unbelievably happy and at ease.

Hoseok was surprised at the completely love struck expression he saw on the other’s face, he had never seen it on Jungkook but he’d recognize it anywhere. The softened gaze and the innocent gentle smile which appear when thinking of a certain person. Hobi had seen it plenty of times on Namjoon and Jin when they looked at each other, it was also the way Yoongi looked at him and he looked at his mate. Whatever was going on between Jungkook and that vampire, it was apparent that forcing them apart would destroy Jungkook and Hoseok would rather die than see that happen.

Wordlessly the elder placed his hand on the alpha’s shoulder with an accepting smile, “I don’t know how the others will take it but you have my support. Good luck Kookie.”

Those words were all Jungkook needed to hear. Hoseok grunted when Jungkook hugged him so tight he thought his lungs would cave in, but the beta wrapped his arms around the younger nonetheless.


	10. In a Frozen heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |||Jimin felt his heartbeat double and he averted his hazel eyes for fear of Taiyu seeing even more of his secrets. “H...how can you... I mean, I’m never that transparent!” He said leaning back a little.
> 
> Taiyu hid the dissatisfaction he felt at the loss of the wolf’s weight against him. But he found himself doing something unnatural to him, Taiyu reached out with a ice cold hand to touch Jimin’s soft cheek lightly. 
> 
> The werewolf’s gaze was caught by the demon’s silver orbs once again.
> 
> “You’re not transparent. I’m not seeing through you, I’m looking right at you.”|||
> 
> Whole chappie ended up being TaiJim I’m sorry!

Hiroto returned to his friends like Jungkook told him to but he couldn’t hide the worried expression on his face. Taiyu, who was never one to beat around the bush said, “okay, first KB comes back looking like the cat who ate the canary. And now you’re here looking like the canary’s mother that watched her son get eaten.”

Hiroto managed a small smile, “one, that analogy is disturbing. And two, why is the canary a dude?”

“Cuz KB is gayer than a rainbow over a meadow of flowers with dancing unicorns.” The entire table sounded off snorts and chuckles, even KB laughed since he really couldn’t deny it.

“What does that have to do with a canary having a dick?” Hiroto asked, since despite the cuss word he was always slow to understand Taiyu’s and Asch’s sexual innuendos.

“Well he means rather than KB eating the canary, it’s more like he ate the canary out.” Asch said always on the same level as the ice demon when it came to dirty jokes.

Hiroto blinked twice before a scandalized expression crossed his face, and that expression must’ve looked hella funny because once again the group of monsters dissolved into laughter. May I also point out that Hiroto had seen exactly **who** the canary was in this metaphor. And now the image of KB eating Taehyung out will permanently scar his mind.

But thanks to the sheer dirtiness and ridiculousness of the conversation Hiroto felt more at ease. The vampire looked down to see a hand which was even paler than his own, reach for him under the table to give his palm a small squeeze. Hiroto smiled at Taiyu’s unique way of comforting people, he never pushed too hard but he was always still there. Hiroto briefly wondered why Taiyu was still single, but then again Hiroto couldn’t think of anyone good enough for the snow demon simply because Taiyu was really hard to understand and it took a special kind of person to be able to break through those ice barriers. The demon may cherish his friends, but when it came to any relationships closer than that Taiyu would always reject anyone who tried.

*****

Jimin woke up to an empty room. The scents were all wrong it didn’t smell like him nor Jungkook. But surprisingly it didn’t bother him, his heat scrambled mind purring at the scent of lavender and ice. Slowly the Omega rose from the bed, which was warm to the touch thanks to his raised body heat, he attempted to stand up but the head rush had him stumbling forward.

Jimin attempted to catch something to steady his fall but his hand slashed across the wooden edge of the bed. The omega hissed in pain, it was a shallow cut but it stung like hell and blood was beginning to flow from the wound. What the werewolf wasn’t aware of was that when he fell his bloodied hand landed on the black pentagonon the floor. When Jimin pulled his hand to his face to inspect the wound, the pentagon came to life glowing a luminescent blue.

 Jimin looked up because in the blink of an eye a tall snow demon was standing in the center of the pentagon. Taiyu looked confused as to why he was in his own room, until he saw Jimin kneeling on the floor clutching his hand with blood dripping onto his shirt.

Immediately the snow demon knelt down grabbing the omega’s arm making him yelp, and inspected the injury with an angry expression. “What the hell were you trying to do!”

Jimin flinched at the cold and angry tone, “I... I fell.” The omega said weakly hating what his heat had reduced him to.

“Geez, stay here.” Taiyu said exasperated. Walking into the door that lead to the bathroom and then returning with some antiseptic and gauze.

The omega could only sit quietly as Taiyu cleaned his bloody hand. Despite the demon’s rough tone he was meticulously gentle as he took care of the poor wolf. “How are you feeling now?” Taiyu asked quietly.

“I slept most of the day. My fever is gone but I still feel exhausted and hazy... and I’m hungry.” Jimin spoke so softly when he was upset or scared, usually his pack mates or others would get annoyed at him for mumbling and he expected Taiyu to shout at him to speak up too but instead the demon remained silent.

“Where were you?” Jimin asked still keeping his voice to a whisper.

“Library.”

Jimin pursed his lips at the short reply. He looked up and his eyes met Taiyu’s emotionless gaze, his breath was caught in his throat as he once again took in how absolutely breathtaking the other was.

Taiyu at that moment held the gaze of the brown haired wolf steadily, he could tell that the other was barely keeping it together and he supposed his attitude didn’t help. “What do you want to eat?” The snow demon asked trying to let some warmth show in his voice, which took an embarrassing amount of effort.

Jimin blinked his hazel eyes cluelessly before finally grasping what the demon was saying, “uh... no. It’s fine I’m not that hungry.”

An annoyed and perplexed expression crossed the young demon’s face. “Didn’t you _just_ say you _were_ hungry?”

Jimin nodded, feeling like a stupid pup. His stomach decided to join the discussion too as it growled loudly. Jimin’s face flushed an adorable embarrassed pink.

“Just tell me what you want to eat. I’m a snow demon so I doubt frozen human souls would agree with your stomach.” Jimin had zero idea if that was a joke or not. But nonetheless the small wolf didn’t want to piss off the demon any further so he murmured.

“Umm... a grilled cheese sandwich.” Jimin said embarrassed. Usually when he ate something like that around anyone outside his pack they’d laugh and call him childish, but the wolf doubted he could stomach anything else. Besides he’d prefer Taiyu thinking he were immature to the demon seeing him puke his guts out.

Taiyu couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lip, though Jimin was too busy staring at the floor to see it. Rising to his feet the snow demon walked to the wall phone to order.

“Yeah, the usual. But send two this time. Thanks.” Taiyu spoke into the receiver.

Jimin wasn’t really paying attention, his head was killing him. The wolf shifted on the floor so his back could lean against the bed from where he was sitting.

There was a knock on the door and Taiyu answered it grabbing the floating delivery bag. When he turned around Jimin was still sitting on the floor, looking too weak to move.

Taiyu walked over to the bed and sat beside him on the floor, opening the brown paper bag to pull out two shrink wrapped cheese sandwiches.

“Um... I don’t think I can eat more than one.” Jimin said still thinking that Taiyu must think he’s such a child for wanting such a kiddie food.

“That’s Okay. I’ll eat the other, they’re my favorite.” Jimin sat up, to look at Taiyu’s expression trying to see if he was kidding or not. But the demon’s face was as hard as ever. Still, the hazel eyed werewolf couldn’t help the warm feeling in his stomach when he thought that they might actually have something in common.

Taiyu unwrapped the sandwich handing it to Jimin, who held it in his uninjured hand. He waited for the wolf to start eating before he unwrapped his own, just to make sure the other could stomach it. Kento would’ve died from shock if he saw how considerate his roommate was being, to anyone else Taiyu wouldn’t even think to be this extra. But for some reason with Jimin it felt more natural than breathing.

“I never did ask your name.”

Jimin looked at Taiyu surprised at the sudden question. “Jimin.” He replied after swallowing the creamy goodness in his mouth, with an appreciative moan. He didn’t miss the way Taiyu tensed and stopped chewing his own meal for a moment.

Jimin slyly grinned shifting just a little to lay his head on the demon’s shoulder, borderline snuggling up to him. He felt the tension in the other’s body at his touch, but his face still refused to give away any sort of emotion.

Jimin was indeed playing a dangerous game, he barely knew the demon and he was too weak to fight if Taiyu tried anything. But it was unbelievably thrilling to test the snow demon’s limits, to see _to what extent he had to push to break that icy mask._

The snow demon inwardly struggled to finish the last bit of his sandwich. Usually Taiyu hated warmth, he hated the sun, fire and even most living things for the simple fact that they produced heat. It may sound stupid, but that’s just how it is to the demon. Heat meant getting burned or scorched and Taiyu hated people touching him because their warmth would burn him. He couldn’t produce the same temperature he was cold right down to his personality, and people would eventually get sick of the ice mask he so carefully wore. Warmth feels nice until you get too close to the fire, but when that warmth disappears it only leaves you feeling colder. That’s why Taiyu hated heat because his iciness would always chase it away, **leaving him cold and abandoned once again**.

But... why couldn’t he just shove the wolf away? If it were anyone else Taiyu would’ve been disgusted! But having the beautiful omega close to him, feeling his warmth against his freezing skin made the demon go insane with pleasure.

The omega popped the last piece of bread in his mouth and looked at the demon. “Neh, you have crumbs on your face.” Jimin’s voice cut the silence, making it an even bigger struggle for Taiyu to focus on anything but the werewolf.

Reaching a hand up he wiped the corner of his mouth to dust off the supposed crumbs.

If Taiyu hadn’t had years of practice keeping a blank face, he would’ve yelped or blushed uncontrollably when the werewolf leaned closer to him. Jimin’s warm hand lightly dragged over Taiyu’s lips, dispelling the crumbs which the demon had missed.

The slender fingers lingered just a moment longer than necessary, nothing but a featherlight sensation on the demon’s cold lips. Jimin’s hazel eyes gazed into the liquid silver of Taiyu’s own emotionless orbs, searching for **any** hint of a reaction. But nothing, he couldn’t even sense any emotion from the stone cold demon. The idea was liberating, Jimin had always used his ability of reading emotions to know how to act and what to say. But with this monster he couldn’t nor did he have to do that. Jimin could take a chance and just be himself, not what the other person wants him to be. The werewolf had always stayed on everyone’s good side being their guide and their support, being whatever they needed. But what about what he needed? Sometimes he felt like he had warped himself so much for others, no one could ever see the real him. Because in his darkest moments Jimin thought even he couldn’t see himself.

“ **Why do you look like you’re trapped?** ”

Jimin’s eyes widened at the sudden blunt question, which interrupted his depressive thoughts. His pulse raced when his mind caught up to the words, “what did you just say?” He whispered too shaken to speak any louder.

Taiyu realized he had unsettled the little omega. He didn’t know why his words had triggered such a reaction, he just stated what he saw in the wolf’s face. He saw a lost werewolf searching for something, and something in Taiyu wanted so badly to help him find whatever that something was.

“Just now you looked like you had lost something important. You seemed really sad.” Taiyu said. The demon’s own voice was low as well, like this conversation was a secret just between the two of them.

Jimin felt his heartbeat double and he averted his hazel eyes for fear of Taiyu seeing even more of his secrets. “H...how can you... I mean, I’m never that transparent!” He said leaning back a little.

Taiyu hid the dissatisfaction he felt at the loss of the wolf’s weight against him. But he found himself doing something unnatural to him, Taiyu reached out with a ice cold hand to touch Jimin’s soft cheek lightly.

The werewolf’s gaze was caught by the demon’s silver orbs once again.

“You’re not transparent. **I’m not seeing through you, I’m looking right at you**.”

The werewolf let out an inaudible breath at Taiyu’s words. The demon made him feel exposed and vulnerable, like he couldn’t hide anything from those Icy silver eyes and what scared Jimin most was that he wanted to let the demon see more. For the first time he felt like someone was seeing the real him, with all his imperfect flaws and all of the ugliest details... and yet he saw no judgement in the demon’s gaze.

Taiyu studied the shaken expression on the wolf’s face. One would never have guessed it by looking at Jimin, but the breathtakingly beautiful wolf was more broken than anyone could imagine. But to the demon that only seemed to make him more gorgeous, and more precious. Of course Taiyu didn’t dwell on those thoughts, as he moved the hand that was caressing the wolf’s cheek up to his forehead, nonchalantly.

“Your fever’s completely gone. C’mon I’ll take you to your room now.” He said rising to his feet, and holding out his hand to the wolf.

Jimin looked at the ice demon’s cold hand for a moment, before allowing himself to be helped up. The omega kept his gaze to the floor, hoping the other boy wouldn’t see the blush coloring his cheeks. A big part of him wanted to stay with the demon a little longer, so he could hold onto this feeling of just being himself. But he didn’t want Taiyu to be annoyed with him. As they walked along the dorm halls Jimin didn’t let go of the freezing hand, wanting to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible. Taiyu didn’t seem to mind.

They passed by four other monsters while walking. Jimin noticed them nodding their heads in acknowledgment at the snow demon, who returned the gesture with his usual air of coolness. One monster, a gremlin, nudged his friend as they walked by and the group stopped to stare at Taiyu’s hand which held Jimin’s smaller one. The snow demon kept walking completely oblivious or just flat out ignoring the disbelief of the other monsters. Jimin didn’t get what the big shocker was.

What the werewolf didn’t know, was that it was a common fact that Taiyu would sooner drown himself in holy water than allow someone to touch him so intimately. To Jimin it was nothing, it was so common in Nuegdae that he didn’t think much of it. That didn’t mean he didn’t like holding the ice demon’s hand, he just thought it wasn’t much of a profound action.

“Neh, how do you know where my room is?” Jimin asked after they reached the stairwell leading upwards.

Taiyu didn’t stop as he walked up the steps. “I just assumed you’d say something if we were going the wrong way.” The snow demon lied easily, actually he was letting his cat Beast side follow the scent of the omega. Normally Taiyu would have no trouble stating that fact, but because he had seen the pure hatred Jimin had for his father’s kind he didn’t want to reveal that side of him to the werewolf.

He felt bitter whenever he recalled the venom in Jimin’s voice when he said those words. But Taiyu also remembered what Torai had said, people have their reasons and the snow demon couldn’t bring himself to hold a grudge against the small delicate wolf.

Finally Taiyu stopped in front of a room that had Jimin’s peach and vanilla scent practically leaking out of it. There was also a stronger more rough smell coming from the room, an Alpha. Taiyu forcefully swallowed the sudden onslaught of jealousy in favor of releasing the omega’s small hand.

Jimin’s hand jerked when Taiyu pulled his hand away, he looked down at his now empty palm for a minute. When he looked up Taiyu was observing him with his usual impassiveness. “Umm... thank you... for taking care of me, I mean. And... sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

Jimin had no real clue, “I guess for being annoying.” The wolf said pathetically.

Taiyu looked at the wolf and then with a small sigh said, “it’s not like you really gave me any trouble and I never complained did I?”

Jimin shook his head. He was stalling, he figured if he kept talking he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to the demon just yet.

Taiyu knew what the werewolf was trying to do, and though he didn’t show it, he found Jimin’s actions impossibly endearing. Wordlessly he reached for the wolf’s arm bringing his palm to face up. The werewolf was confused by Taiyu’s actions as the other traced a cold finger along his palm in the shape of a star.

A pentagon glowed blue on the skin of the wolf’s palm, the omega’s eyes widened but he felt no fear seeing the demonic patterns on his skin.

“If you ever need my help again, trace a pentagon on your hand and **I’ll find you wherever you are.** ” With those words the pentagon disappeared, but Jimin still felt the cold magical buzz beneath his skin and he couldn’t help the dorkiest smile that spread over his lips.

He looked up at Taiyu with the most adorably happy expression the demon had ever seen, _that did it._ The demon’s icy mask melted and a blush dusted his fair cheeks, Taiyu quickly raised his hand to his face to cover his mouth which threatened to break into a hopelessly charmed smile.

Jimin’s eyes widened at the demon’s reactions, the first real chink he had seen in the demon’s frozen armor. The wolf let out a small giggle at this unbelievably cute side of Taiyu. But he figures he shouldn’t push the other, the pentagon Taiyu gave him basically meant the demon didn’t completely despise him. That gave Jimin hope that he’ll be able to coax more reactions out of the ice demon. It was something to look forward to, the werewolf thought as he opened the door to his dorm flashing Taiyu a cheeky grin and a wave.

The demon regained his composure and rolled his eyes trying to save face when the werewolf disappeared behind the door. The demon shook his head as he walked down the corridor, his frozen heart beating unsteadily.

 


End file.
